


Renouveaux

by Lilythiell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, johnlock for the win
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilythiell/pseuds/Lilythiell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson n'a jamais réussi à garder de petite amie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rencontre fortuite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173068) by [Lilythiell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilythiell/pseuds/Lilythiell). 



**Rencontre fortuite**

 

Au début, il y a eu Sarah, qui aurait pu facilement devenir la petite amie de John. Si elle n'avait pas été kidnappée et presque tuée à ses côtés, parce que les contrebandiers Chinois pensaient que John était en réalité Sherlock Holmes.

Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps d'aller très loin dans leur relation. Sarah admit d'elle-même qu'elle avait été un peu refroidie par cet incident. Cela ne les empêcha pas de rester bons amis : plus d'une fois elle lui offrit de dormir sur son canapé quand les choses devenaient trop tendues avec Sherlock.

Evidemment, Sherlock et John n'étaient pas ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de romance entre eux. Et pourtant, ils seraient morts l'un pour l'autre. Sherlock l'était.

 

Après Sarah, il y eut deux autres femmes qui ont à peine laissé une trace dans l'esprit de John; et absolument aucune dans celui de Sherlock. Les femmes avec qui John sortaient avaient toujours un reproche à faire à propos de leur relation avec John. Et ce reproche était Sherlock Holmes.

John entrait dans ces relations par habitude, par peur de faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il ne s'investissait pas réellement.

 

Il aurait pu quitter Sherlock , ils n'étaient que colocataires, après tout. Et il avait des connaissances sur Londres qui pourraient l'héberger le temps qu'il se trouve un nouvel appartement.

Mais John se sentait vide et ne voyait pas de but à son existence dans la solitude. Et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles sa colocation avec Sherlock lui était bénéfique. Malgré toutes ses eccentricités, Sherlock avait une vie trépidante. Il exécrait l'inactité : l'ennui pour lui était une torture. La plupart du temps il se passait quelque chose : que ce soit une affaire de meurtre, une expérience ou une composition musicale. Toutes ces choses impliquaient John, lui donnant une fonction : assistant, homme de ménage (après tout, les expériences de Sherlock amenaient toujours leur lot de “désordre”), relai-pour-communiquer-avec-les-autres, public et blogger. Chacune de ces activités devaient être partagées avec le monde.

Et parce que John était toujours occupé à faire quelque chose avec/pour Sherlock, il avait à peine le temps d'être avec d'autres personnes, et en particulier de se faire des petites amies.

Et bien sûr, le frère de Sherlock, Mycroft Je N'ai Qu'une Position Sans Importance Au Sein Du Gouvernement Britannique Holmes s'inquiète constamment pour Sherlock; et avec raison, Sherlock étant un sociopathe surdoué autodiagnostiqué. Et pensait que John serait toujours présent pour son petit frère. A raison, également.

 

Ainsi, chaque fois que John avait une nouvelle petite amie et que cela coïncidait avec l'un des brutaux changements d'humeur de Sherlock, John la laissait “quelques instants” sans trop y penser. Il se sentait responsable envers Sherlock : après tout, il avait rendu sa vie intéressante. Et bien évidemment, aucune des petites amies de John ne le supportait. Etre implicitement en compétition avec Sherlock Holmes était trop attendre d'elles. Elles se retrouvaient face à leur absence de personnalité. Et personne n'aime être qualifié de “pas assez intéressant”.

Pour John, même s'il n'y avait aucun avantage sexuel avec Sherlock (et John était fermement contre l'idée même. Il n'était pas gay. Et Sherlock dirait sûrement “Ennuyeux. Tout cela n'est que transport.”), il n'y avait aucun doute que personne ne pourrait arriver à la cheville de fascinante personnalité de Sherlock.

Les petites amies de John pensaient naturellement qu'il devait se passer quelque chose entre les deux colocataires, car si leur couple ne fonctionnait pas cela ne pouvait _pas_ être de leur faute. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus.

 

Quand Sherlock était toujours là, avant qu'il ne tombe, John ne pouvait pas rester en couple.

Après la mort de Sherlock, il ne pouvait même pas penser à avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, même pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Cela était un rappel trop douloureux de l'absence, bien réelle, de Sherlock.

Pendant environ deux ans, John traversa un passage à vide, il avait perdu le but que Sherlock lui avait procuré, et ne se sentait pas de sortir de ces jours gris.

Si Sherlock n'était plus là, à quoi bon?

 

Deux ans après la chute de Sherlock, John rencontra une femme. C'était une rencontre totalement fortuite. John était à Tesco pour racheter du thé, des biscuits et du lait.

Il s'était approprié le régime alimentaire de Sherlock, celui qui consistait à ne se nourrir que lorsqu'il avait faim, et en conséquence se retrouvait à boire énormément de thé, avec des biscuits parce qu'il avait perdu tout désire de cuisiner; cuisiner était devenu une véritable corvée de laquelle il ne s'embarrassait plus.

Elle se tenait devant lui, et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, à décider si le thé aromatisé au citron était un meilleur choix que celui à la bergamote.

“Excusez-moi.” dit-il en passant derrière elle, le bras gauche tendu pour qu'elle bouge suffisament et qu'il voie ce qu'il faisait..

Il venait chercher le thé qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre car il était à cours (il n'avait pas fait attention à combien de sachets il lui restait) et vit que le stock du magasin était, lui aussi, épuisé.

“Fait ch...” dit-il à voix basse.

“Vous disiez quelque chose?” demanda la femme.

“Non, rien d'intéressant. Je suis à court de thé. Et eux aussi, apparemment.” expliqua-t-il en indiquant le rayon vide où un papier jaune mentionnait que le stock était épuisé.

“Oh, donc vous êtes du genre à boire du thé au citron? En ce qui me concerne je n'arrive pas à me décider entre la bergamote et le citron. J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose de différent, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me débarrasser de ce besoin de bergamote...” Elle s'interrompit en voyant son air perdu. “Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous embêter à parler de thé.”

“En fait, l'interrompit-il, j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on discute autour d'une tasse de thé. Avez-vous une idée de où nous pourrions aller? Demanda-t-il un large sourire sur le visage..

Elle rayonna de joie en entendant John l'inviter à sortir. Elle pensaot honnêtement qu'il ne la regarderait pas deux fois, quelque chose dans son maintien le présentait comme quelqu'un qui n'était pas intéressé par le contact social. Elle dut néamoins répondre à sa question par la négative n'étant pas de nature à boire du thé ailleurs que chez elle.

“Non je crains que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-elle, une trace de regret dans la voix. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il croit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de sortir, cela réduirait l'intérêt, probablement limité, qu'il lui portait.

-Eh bien, nous devrions probablement partir à la recherche d'un salon de thé, dit-il tout sourire.”

 

_Comment se fait-il que je soies devenu bavard tout d'un coup? Evidemment, ça pourrait être sympa de sortir avec quelqu'un au lieu de passer la journée à ruminer, mais...est-ce que je suis prêt pour ça? Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle m'a plus ou moins demandé de l'inviter à sortir, ça doit vouloir dire que je suis toujours bon. Même si..._

 

Ils posèrent leurs sacs de provisions et sortirent de Tesco, à la recherche d'un salon de thé décent, et proche évidemment.. John ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter l'appartement sur Baker Streetn même si dans les premiers jours qui suivirent la chute de Sherlock, John y fut contraint, par l'insistence de Greg.

C'est pourquoi John et la femme qu'il venait de rencontrer se mirent à la recherche d'un salon de thé dans le quartier de Marylebone.

 

Ils marchaient tranquillement côte à côte, en ne laissant que quelques centimètres d'espace entre eux. Il était évident qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

_Moi. Sortir avec quelqu'un. C'est tellement bizarre. Sherlock ne ..._ Il s'arrêta net. Mary, la femme dont il avait fait la rencontre à Tesco et avec qui il sortait, l'avait vu l'espri ailleurs alors qu'elle lui disait ne pas aimer les textos. Elle s'arrêta également, l'inquiétude peinte sur sur son visage.

 

“John, est-ce que tout va bien?, lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, ajouta-t-elle dans le but de dissiper la tension de la situation en y mettant un peu d'humour.

John ne parlait toujours pas. Son regard était vide, et il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sherlock comme un... _pas_ comme un héros. Et alors que cette pensée lui venait, il l'entendit, avec la même intonation, la même froideur dire  _Cesse de voir les gens comme des héros, John. Les héros n'existent pas, et s'ils existaient, je n'en serais pas un._

-Heu...non, parvint-il enfin à dire. Non, ça va, en fait, dit-il en réalisant que c'était effectivement le cas. J'ai seulement  _ pensé _ à un fantôme, murmura-t-il en reprenant la marche, relevant bien haut la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

-Oh. Super, répondit Mary, soulagée que leur rendez-vous puisse continuer. Ou plutôt commencer. John était un homme plut$ot charmant, qui semblait posséder un vof intellect, et elle aurait été vraiment déçue de passer à côté de cette opportunité de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui.

 

Pendant tout le temps de leur recherche, un vent froid s''était levé, et la lumière commencer à diminuer à cause de nuages qui cachaient le soleil, annonçant ainsi que le temps allait bientôt se dégrader. De façon prévisible, alors que John et Mary entrèrent dans un salon de thé qui semblait leur convenir, la pluie se mit à tomber.

Ce n'était que de simples gouttelettes d'eau, mais elles se transformèrent en pluie abondante alors que John et Mary s'installaient dans les sombres chaises au fond du salon.

-Oh mon Dieu! Regarde un peu cette pluie, John! S'exclama Mary. On a eu de la chance de trouver ce salon avant qu'elle ne se mette à tomber, non?

-Heu, oui, on a eu de la chance, répondit-il. Ce salon Amanzi se trouvait au bon endroit au bon moment. Et puis, c'est un bon endroit pour une tasse de thé, ajouta-t-il en souriant, tout en pensant à la fois où il avait pris le thé à Buckingham Palace, avec un ami complètement nu sous un drap assis à côté de lui, avant que Mycroft ne lui ordonne de s'habiller. Oui, c'est un  _ très _ bon endroit. Chaud. Et convivial, ajouta-t-il en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas davantage profiter du moment présent plutôt que de revivre et apprécier ses souvenirs.

 

Ils commandèrent leur thé. Mary ne voyant rien sur le moment qui convenait à ses désirs opta pour un traditionnel Earl Grey, avec un peu de lait en plus, au cas où elle sentait le besoin de calmer les choses. Dans ce cas-là, quel autre boisson était meilleure que le thé?

Après tout, elle était anxieuse quant à cet impromptu rendez-vous à boire un thé. Même si c'est elle qui en avait été à l'origine.

En ce qui concernait John, il se sentait à nouveau aventurier. Quelqu'un lui avait tapé dans l'oeil...! Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis...trop longtemps. Il opta pour un thé noir aromatisé à la cannelle.. La cannelle lui permettait de montrer qu'il était ouvert à beaucoup de choses, et le thé noir sous-entendait qu'il n'était malgré tout desespéré au point de tirer un coup dans la première voiture venue. Le thé était sa protection. Et le voilà à nouveau en train de penser à son défunt colocataire et les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit en face “ _ a solitude est mienne. La solitude me protège.” _

_ Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock. Je ne peux même pas prendre le thé sans que tu ne t'incrustes. Espèce de  _ con, pensa-t-il avec le même ton inconsciemment affectueux qu'il employait avec Sherlock.

 

Mary et John furent servis, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de choses sans importance. Tout le long de leur rendez-vous la pluie tombait, mais l'intérieur du salon était chaude et donnait l'impression d'être dans un cocon, assis dans de comfortables chaises, avec une bonne tasse de thé et en excellente compagnie.

Ils rirent ensemble, partagèrent des histoires sans importance et rirent de plus belle. Mary ne reconnut pas John comme étant le Robin du Hatman-soit-disant-imposteur avec qui il avait partagé un appartement. Et même si Sherlock avait été...non, était...quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de John (si ce n'est pas la personne la plus importante dans sa vie), il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de lui, de peur d'être bien trop élogieuxx envers Sherlock, comme il l'avait été avec ses précedentes petites amies. Ou que Mary ne prenne peur en voyant à quel point John était dévasté depuis le départ de Sherlock. Ou peut-être même craignait-il qu'elle ne voit qu'il n'était pas passé à autre chose, quoique ce soit qu'il y avait entre eux.

Le temps passa relativement vite, Mary et John passèrent un moment très agréable en compangie l'un de l'autre et promirent de se revoir rapidement.

 

John rentra au 221B, en courant depuis la station de métro pour éviter de finir complètement tremp. Il monta les escaliers et soupira en ouvrant la porte de son appartement désert. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas touché à celui de Sherlock, le laissant comme il était avent son départ. John soupira de nouveau, ayant toujours du mal à croire qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir passer à autre chose. Plus ou moins. Il se sentait toujours tiraillé entre passer à autre chose et abandonner le souvenir de son...meilleur ami. Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement oublier Sherlock et les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. La simple pensée d'aller de l'avant était perturbante, il était habitué à la routine solitaire de son train train quotidien, après tout.

Il n'allait pas se plaindre de la chance qui s'offrait à lui d'aller de l'avant et dépasser le désordre dans lequel était sa vie. Mais quand il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment cette chance, il se sentit...paralysé. Il n'était absolument pas préparé à ça.

Puisqu'il était perdu et ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce nouveau développement, il mit la boilloire en route et se prépa... non Il  _ allait _ se faire du thé pour réveiller ses synapses et les encourager à travailler, mais il réalisa qu'il  _ n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en acheter _ à Tesco. Enervé par son propre oubli, il s'énerva dans le vide et chercha l'arme qu'il gardait dans le tiroir du haut de la cuisine, à côté du four. Il avait la ferme résolution de laisser éclater sa colère et sa frustration en punissant le mur. L'arme n'était plus là. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle était là avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement ce matin-là. Il écarta la pensée qui s'imposait à lui selon laquelle il était fort possible qu'il soit en train de perdre l'esprit. Il devait être simplement ailleurs, ce jour-là et soupçonnait que l'abondance d'émotions qui l'assaillaient cejour-là, si différente du vide qu'il ressentait d'ordinaire, y était pour quelque chose.

Relâchant ses épaules en signe de défaite, il soupire à nouveau, et décida de se rendre à Tesco, en prenant soin de porter un chapeau, afin de se protéger de la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Il était  _ hors de  _ question qu'il utilise un parapluie,. Les parapluies le faisaient penser à Mycroft, l'homme qu'il tenait responsable pour la perte de Sherlock, outre Jim Moriarty, bien entendu.

Cet homme avait lâché Moriarty dans la nature, avec toutes les informations qu'il lui avait fournies sur Sherlock, a priori en vain, Moriarty n'étant apparemment d'aucune utilité pour le Service Secrets britannique. Moriarty n'était pas entièrement responssable de la mort de Sherlock. Il était détenu dans une des prisons les plus renforcées des Services Secret britanniques.

Aussi John ne prenait avec lui aucun parapluie pour se protéger de la pluie, et encore moins quand il ne s'agissait que de goutelettes.

Quand il pleuvait à seaux, il restait à l'intérieur et, si vraiment il lui était nécessaire de sortir, il mettait un chapau, le même chapeau que Sherlock lui avait enjoint de porter en quittant la scène de crime qu'il avait plus tard rapportée dans son blog sous le titre du _Traitement Ombilic._

John remit son manteau, mit son chapeau, prit ses clés et quitta l'appartement pour se rendre à Tesco en espérant qu'il pourrait s'acheter me thé dont il avait grand besoin. On a toujours besoin de thé.

 

La soirée de John était d'un ennui mortel. Il aurait pu attendre un texto de la part de Mary ; ils avaient, bien évidemment, échangé leurs numéros; mais elle avait insisté ne pas les supporter. Elle était de la vieille école : si elle avait quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, elle luit téléphonait et lui  _ parlait _ . Un changement considérable si l'on se réfère aux textos que John recevait  _ constamment _ de la part de Sherlock.

Et voilà qu'il pensait  _ encore _ à son meilleur ami. Amusant comme de simples choses de la vie quotidienne le faisait penser à l'homme-enfant avec qui il avait vécu pendant deux ans.

_ Non! J'en ai assez, j'arrête de ressasser sur  ton absence. Sérieusement, Sherlock. Laisse-moi TRANQUILLE, merde ! _

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots, crié comme il le faisait lorsque Sherlock se comportait comme un con, mais sa voix se brisa en réalisant ce qu'il faisait. Non, pas uniquement parler seul. Il parlait à quelqu'un qui était mort, parti de sa vie.

Il dut cependant admettre qu'il s'en sentit mieux. Il pensa que le fait d'avoir fait ça l'aiderait à aller de l'avant. Mais quand même...

C'était pourtant vrai que de faire ça l'aidait. Il n'était plus attiré romantiquement par personne. Mais il pensait être capable d'en développer pour Mary., et il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse porter préjudice à cette nouvelle relation. Mais il présuma que ce serait quelque chose d'imrprobable, considérant que Sherlock n'était pas...là.

Il prit donc son téléphone et appela Mary. John se sentait indestructible et n'avait aucun doute quant à son succès, aussi il demanda à Mary de la revoir le lendemain.

Il suggéra une balade à Regents' Park si le temps le permettait. Dans le cas contraire, ils passeraient l'après-midi autour d'un thé à Amanzi Tea. Oui, John avait toute confiance. Il alla se coucher, impatient que le soleil se lève sur une journée où il reverrait Mary.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, son sommeil fut réparateur.

 

En ce qui concerne Mary, elle fut ravie en voyant le nom de John s'afficher sur son téléphone. Cela signifiait qu'elle l'intéressait, il ne l'aurait pas appelée si tel n'était pas le cas.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui aurait envoyé un texto, elle avait été claire en disant que c'était une habitude qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement, notamment parce qu'elle trouvait que c'était contre-productif à toute conversation. Oh, les textos étaient la solution de facilité à n'en pas douter, mais elle ne tenait à pas à succomber à la paresse. C'est pourquoi elle n'envoyait pratiquement jamais de texto. A personne.

Constater que John lui téléphonait si rapidement était vraiment une très, très charmante surprise, et elle ne put empêcher son sourire de s'étendre en lisant le nom de John sur son téléphone. Et pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait, de toute façon?

Bien que la conversation qui suivit fut brève, elle la mit dans une excellente humeur, fébrile d'être au lendemain. Et pourtant, elle était trop excitée pour s'acquitter de sa part du marché : elle ne parvint à s'endormir qu'à 2:30 du matin, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, rêvant aux événements à venir et les poussant dans la direction qui correspondait le plus à ses envies.


	2. Préparatifs de bataille

 

**Préparatifs de bataille**

 

_**John** _

 

Le matin qui suivit, John se réveilla, s'étira, alluma la bouilloire et se prépara du thé, prit une douche et s'habilla en accord avec la météo. C'était un dimanche doux et ensoleillé de la fin du mois de Septembre, et le temps était difficile à prévoir majoritairement à cause des restes que la météo de l'été avait laissé derrière elle. Il choisit de mettre une chemise grise et un pull qu'il porterait par-dessus (la fraîcheur matinale était présente), ainsi qu'un pantalon en tissu bleu.

Contrairement aux autres matins, John était réellement heureux de la journée à venir. Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar extrêmement douloureux et voyait presque s'éloigner doucement les nuages gris de l'ennui qui l'entourait. Evidemment, il ne sentirait pas mieux du jour au lendemain. Ils s'effaçaient suffisamment pour que John puisse constater qu'il y avait effectivement d'autres choses et personnes à découvrir. Son monde, non, _le_ monde ne tournait pas autour d'une personne, une personne _décédée_ , qui avait la particularité d'avoir un trou noir concernant sa connaissance du système solaire.

John avait hâte de revoir Mary. Il décida donc de ne pas se complaire à respecter sa routine matinale, durant laquelle il ne faisait absolument rien, sinon boire son thé et lire son journal.

Au lieu de cela, il prit sur lui de ranger un peu. Il ouvrit les fenêtres. La températures extérieure était encore suffisamment chaude pour qu'il laisse entrer l'air frais et la lumière directe du soleil dans l'appartement, ce qui n'avait pas été fait depuis...eh bien, depuis que les fenêtres avaient explosé il y a environ quatre ans, quand Moriarty s'était mis en tête de tuer des gens en leur attachant une ceinture d'explosifs autour de la poitrine.

John se tenait devant la fenêtre une fois qu'il l'eut ouverte, ferma les yeux et prit un bain de soleil pendant trois longues minutes. C'était le genre de chose qu'il n'avait presque jamais fait, mais ce matin-là était différent.

Quand Sherlock...partit, l'entraînement militaire de John prit le dessus et il rengea l'appartement de façon obsessive pour compenser le départ abrupt de son ami, pour prétendre qu'il avait toujours un but, et pour se confectionner un environnement sécurisant, un auquel il avait prit l'habitude avant de rencontrer Sherlock.

L'état de rangement militaire de l'appartement se détériora rapidement, et il retrouva le désordre ambiant qui était présent quand Sherlock était...là.

Il rangea donc l'appartement, mais ne out se résoudre à jeter aucune des affaires de Sherlock. Telle était la raison pour laquelle la chambre de Sherlock était remplie de ses affaires.

 

John résista contre son habitude pathologique de rangement obsessif que lui avait inculqué l'Armée. Il voulait commencer un nouveau chapitre.

Bien sûr, le fait d'être seul avec ses pensées ne l'aidait pas du tout, mais il ne pouvait penser à se mêler à la compagnie d'autres personnes. Il avait cependant l'impression que cela faisait partie de ces choses qui changeraient sous peu.

Tout était à nouveau en ordre : il avait ramassé les papiers qui jonchaient le sol et les avait rangés dans des cartons, il dépoussiéra l'appartement, nettoya le smiley jaune du mur et reboucha les trous laissés par les impacts de balle, preuves de la furie qui pouvait posséder son colocataire lorsque celui-ci s'ennuyait..John ne pouvait néanmoins pas se résoudre à mettre Billy dans la chambre de Sherlock. Il le rangea dans la sienne.

Lorsque tout fut rangé, il s'en alla, avec le soutien de sa cane, direction Regents' Park une heure avant l'heure convenue par Mary et lui-même le soir précédent.

 

_**Mary** _

 

Les yeux encore lourd de sommeil, Mary s'éveilla au son de l'alarme du radio-réveil qu'elle avait programmé pour 8 heures du matin, avec l'intention de passer sa matinée dans la salle de bain pour prendre grand soin de son apparance. Ce rendez-vous n'avait pas été prévu depuis plusieurs jours, après tout, et elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre rendez-vous dans un salon de beauté. Elle se résolva donc à prendre soin elle-même à masquer ses défauts corporels, d'où l'alarme de réveil : ces choses-là prennent du temps.

Elle prépara son petit-déjener habituel, du thé avec du porridge et le prit en écoutant les informations. Un autre esprit criminel était tombé, en Espagne cette fois-ci. Mary était surprise de voir le nombre de criminels si élevé. Elle était loin de se douter qu'il y en avait tant,, et certainement pas davantage que l'occasionnel meurtrier dont on parlait à la télé.

Elle ne rejeta pas cette information dans la case “non important”. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle importante, et cela lui pffrait un sujet de conversation avec John, en supposant qu'il s'intéressait à ce genre de nouvelles.

Avec l'intellect si développé qu'elle avait découvert la veille, elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à répandre des commérages et à s'y donner corps et âme. Il lui semblait plutôt être le genre de personne à apprécier les débats intelligents.

Un instant elle se demanda se que pouvait être l'histoire de cet homme, mais se dit qu'elle allait la découvrir avec le temps. Elle avait conscience qu'elle s'emballait, mais elle était convaincue que John et elle marcherait un bon bout de chemin ensemble.

Venait-elle de penser ça? “Marcher un bon bout de chemin ensemble”? Ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés! Honteuse d'elle-même pour s'autoriser à espérer, elle secoua la tête, comme pour se permettre d'effacer ces pensées et prit la direction de la salle de bains, où commença la longue transformation en une personne attirante.

Elle serait prête à affronter John une fois qu'elle aurait revêtu son armure. Sortir avec une personne était un combat et aimer une guerre.

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait à s'emballer. Penser qu'elle était amoureuse. Ridicule. Elle n'était plus une adolescente, et elle ne croyait plus au stupide concept du coup de foudre.

Légèrempent énervée contre son coeur pour lui faire tant défaut, elle ferma la porte de lz salle de bain avec un peu plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire et se prépara pour la bataille, résolue à ne pas sortir tant qu'elle n'était pas prête.

 

Elle repéra John assit sur un banc. Il lisait. Quel homme charmant, quel plaisir pour les yeux offrait-il avec ses cheveux blonds et l'air de calme qui l'entourait! Il lisait paisiblement et était entièrement absorbé par l'histoire qu'il lisait. Elle décida de l'observer. Une femme se doit de faire attendre son rendez-vous pour qu'il soit remplit de succès, n'est-ce pas?

Elle regarda avec attention chacun de ses mouvements, la façon qu'il avait de se tenir, les épaules légèrement voûtées, les jambes croisées et son front plissé, chacun de ces détails indiquant qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Son livre était-il si absorbant, ou était-ce dû à leur rendez-vous? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle regarda plus attentivement les vêtements qu'il portait et remarqua qu'il les avait choisis avec soin. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir, cela devait donc être un bon signe. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas enthousiasmée par le pull, elle pouvait clairement discerner le col d'une chemise grise dessous. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il soit à l'aise.

Il avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude des rendez-vous amoureux. En tout cas pas récemment. Avant qu'elle ne put s'aventurer à imaginer une raison, John leva les yeux de son livre et la vit.. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et tous deux irradièrent de joie. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents hâtifs, ils étaient des adultes propres sur eux depuis un petit moment et les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces. Ils se saluèrent donc, lui d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire, elle d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Autant montrer à quel point je suis enthousiaste. Il ne m'aurait pas crue une seconde si j'avais essayé de me contenir._

'Bonjour, Mary, dit John en lui prenant la main et en s'approchant pour lui faire la bise.

-Egalement, John, répondit-elle. Je suis tellement contente qu'on ait un beau temps aujourd'hui. C'aurait vraiment été dommage de ne pas aller à Regents' Park aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?

-Oh oui. Oui, ç'aurait été dommage. Donc, dis-moi, Mary...”

 

Leur rendez-vous se passant sans à-coups, ils ne se disputèrent pas une fois et parkèrent sans s'arrêter. Ils passèrent la grande majorité de l'après-midi à se balader côte à côte dans le parc, leurs doigts se touchant occasionnellement sans que jamais ils ne se tiennent par la main. Ils partageait l'opinion qu'il s'agissait d'une habitude adolescente, ou de personnes amoureuses à vomir. Etant donné qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre, ils ne virent vraiment pas l'intérêt.. Il ne s'agissait que d'un rendez-vous, après tout.

Ils parlèrent en longs, en large et en travers d'un certain nombre de sujets. Ils partageaient beaucoup d'opinions, ce que Mary fit remarquer à John, qui lui répondit que cela ne les empêcherait pas d'avoir des discussion houleuses de temps en temps. Elle lui sourit, comme pour dire Ainsi, on va se revoir. Super! Et en plu, on aura le temps de débattre de choses et d'autres! Et cela était une chose pour laquelle Mary avait hâte, outre le fait de se mettre en couple avec John.

 

 

 

 

Il était implicite qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais John avait le sentiment que les choses devaient être dites. Ils étaient assis depuis quelques minutes à la terrasse d'un café et avaient déjà passé commande. Avant que Mary ne se lève pour aller chercher les cafés, John se pencha simplement vers elle et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Mary eut l'air surprise l'espace d'un millième de seconde, rougit (elle tourna plutôt vermeil en vérité, et John la trouva tout à fait charmante) et sourit. Elle détourna le regard car elle était timide par rapport à ces choses-là, mais John vit qu'elle rayonnait de bonheur, et il se sentit fier de lui.

Lordsqu'elle revint avec leur café, elle frôla ses doigts et laissa sa main reposer sur la sienne une fois assise.

Ils reprirent leur conversation comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais les choses étaient claires à présents. Ils étaient en couple, en étaient tous deux très heureux et espéraient que leur couple durerait.

Le moment de se dire au revoir vint trop tôt à leur goût. Dans le taxi qu'ils partagèrent pour rentrer chacun chez soi, ils se promirent de se revoir rapidement. John l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir, et insista pour payer la totalité de la course de taxi. 


	3. Améliorations

**Amélioration**

 

Les semaines qui suivirent, John et Mary passèrent le plus clair de leur temps ensemble.

Ils ne firent pas uniquement les choses universellement faites lors de rendez-vous amoureux, car ils réalisèrent très rapidement qu'ils avaient une excellente alchimie, et qu'ils se sentaient naturellement bien en présence l'un de l'autre. John chassa rapidement la pensée qui s'imposait à lui : Sherlock et lui partageaient la même alchimie, mais ils n'étaient _pas_ en couple, comme il le répétait à chaque personne qui faisait cette supposition.

Sa routine quotidienne avait changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mary. Il s'apitoyait moins sur son sort,, prenait bien plus soin de lui physiquement; Mary s'occupait de prendre soin de lui émotionnellement.

Il recommença à manger normalement, ses placards n'étaient plus uniquement remplis de biscuits et de thé, mais on y trouvait de la vraie nourriture, avec laquelle on pouvait cuicinser -de la farine, des beans, des pâtes, et même des olives et du pain. John prit des cours de cuisine et améliora nettement ses capacités et connaissances culinaires. Il voulait pouvoir préparer lui-même le plat préféré de Mary, Elle était une enthousiaste de la cuisine française, et il se mit en tête d'en apprendre le plus possible.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses activités pour continuer à lui plaire, et il s'y adonnait si consciencieusement que le temps passa à vive allure et Noël arriva. Il avait appris à préparer presque prfaitement un canard à l'orange et se débattait avec les dressages.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accor pour passer le réveillon de la nouvelle année ensemble. Quant à Noël, Mary le passerait en famille, et il avait prévu de faire un effort et de faire de même avec Harry.

Haary et lui ne se voyaient presque plus depuis que John était en deuil. Il lui en voulait toujours d'être une garce alcoolique, ainsi que pour avoir brisé l'équilibre de son couple avec Clara, avec qui il était toujours en contact,.

Clara et elle étaient parvenues à un accord : leur relation ne pourrait reprendre qu'à la condition expresse qu'Harry soigne son alcoolisme et qu'elle soi sobre.

Harry était en progrès, elle semblait être psychologiquement plus stable et avoir dominé son vice. En tout cas, tant qu'elle n'était pas trop livrée à elle-même. Il avait donc accepté deux mois plus tôt de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Davantage pour Harry et Clara que par amour fraternel.

C'est à lui que revenait le devoir de préparer le repas de Noël, car il leur avait parlé des lessons de cuisine française qu'il suivait.

S'occuper des cadeaux de Noël fut une affaire rondement menée, d'autant qu'il n'avait que six cadeaux à faire : un pour Greg, un pour Molly, un pour Mrs Hudson, un pour Clara, un pour Harry et,, évidemment, un pour Mary.

Il comptait donner en mains propres les cadeaux de Greg, Molly et Mrs Hudson lorsqu'il serait se renderait chez Harry. S'il n'avait pas le temps de les donner personnellement, il les enverrait par courrier. Même celui pour Mrs Hudson qui habitait l'appartement juste en dessous du sien. Tout bien considéré, cette solution était à n'en pas douter excellente pour son moral.. Il allait de mieux en mieux et ils le savaient tous, le constataient par eux-même lorsqu'il les retrouvait, mais il était terrorrisé à l'idée qu'ils mentionne Sherlock sans arrêt et il n'avait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas besoin de ça. Il se décida pour leur envoyer leur cadeau par voie postale. Il ajouta une carte à chacun des paquets, sur laquelle il s'exusait de pas leur avoir donné personnellement.

 

Harry vivait effectivement à Londres, mais depuis qu'elle et Clara avait divorcé, elle s'était retrouvé contrainte de déménager vers une autre partie, moins chère, de la ville.

Elle se contenta de Stradford, au Sud est de Londres, quartier où les gens de la bonne société ne se rendaient pas puisque ce quartier était majoritairement habité par des famille de classes très moyennes. Ces familles étaient à tel point en deçà de leur statut que les messieurs du Club de Diogène, à la seule évocation de ce quartier, se sentaient mal, comme à la suite d'une fièvre. Néanmoins, Harry aurait pu se retrouver dans un coin bien pire. Stradford avait de nombreux points d'intérêt et l'on pouvait s'y sentir tout à fait à l'aise si l'on appréciait la simplicité.

Elle louait un charmant petit appartement avec deux chambres sur la Great Eastern Road. Le complexe immobilier dans lequel elle vivait était très près d'une importante route, qui reliait Stradford au reste de Londres, le bruit des voitures, des bus et autres taxis ne présentait pas une nuisance particulière. En effet, le complexe était en retrait par rapport à l'axe routier, fournissant ainsi à ses résidents une protection contre les nuisances sonores.

 

L'appartement qu'elle louait ne bénéficiait pas d'une énorme surface, malgré ses deux chambres. Aussi l'avait-elle peint et aménagé de façon à le rendre plus grand et accueillant.. L'appartement contenait beaucoup de lampes pour le rendre plus lumineux, et on y trouvait des coussins un peu partout.. Parce qu'ils contribuaient à rendre l'espace plus acceuillant d'une part, et parce que Harry adorait les coussins d'autre part. Il n'y avait que peu de meubles, Harry n'en avait pas particulièrement besoin. Elle s'était tenue à donner une note de gaieté à l'appartement, et avait peint les murs dans un jaune luminux dans la cuisine et le salon. Chaque meuble qu'elle possédait avait une touche de couleur, orange et lilas étant les plus fréquentes.

 

Lorsqu'Harry entendit la sonnette de son appartement, elle tremblait d'excitation. C'était la première fois qu'elle serait l'hôte, pour _Noël_ , qui plus est, et son petit frère serait des invités. Certes ils ne seraient que trois. Mais c'était déjà un nombre important, et d'autant plus si l'on tient compte de l'importance de chacun des convives aux yeux d'Harry.

Le frère et la soeur n'avait pas passé de Noël ensemble depuis...eh bien, depuis quinze ans, lorsque l'alcoolisme d'Harry était devenu évident et que malgré son infinie patience, John ne put le supporter plus longtemps.

Le vrai problème était qu'Harry ne savait pas dire “non” lorsqu'on lui proposait un verre, et elle ne savait pas non plus se résoudre à ne prendre que des boissons sans alcool lorsqu'elle sortait avec des amis.   
John, qui était en médecine, savait ce qui arriverait fatalement à Harry, et il ne voulait pas être témoin de son auto destruction, ni mettre en échec la merveilleuse relation qu'elle avait avec Clara.

Mais John cessa réellement de parler à sa soeur après que son étrange colocataire s'est suicidé, deux ans plus tôt. Il avait d'ailleurs cessé de parler à beaucoup de personnes et, selon lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'une parente anxieuse, dépressive , autodestructrice et en proie à une dépendance alcoolique pour qu'il se sente encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

C'est pourquoi, de façon prévisible, Harry était tendue quand elle ouvrit à John. Elle était contente qu'il ait accepté de passer Noël en sa compagnie, même si elle était totalement consciente qu'il n'était pas motivé par l'amour fraternel.

Elle avait confiance en l'avenir, en son avenir avec Clara spécifiquement. Elle n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool depuis trois ans.

 

Le salut qu'échangèren Harry et John était gêné, car l'un comme l'autre était incertain quant au code de conduite à adopter pour mettre l'autre à l'aise. Ou pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras.

 

Elle pria John d'entrer et lui offrit une tasse de thé bien chaude. Il choisit la plus comfortable de ses chaises et s'y installa, la remerciant sobrement pour le thé. Ils ne parvenaient pas à avoir une conversation normale, faite de banalités et d'éclats de rire. Ce fut Clara qui les sauva par son entrée. C'était un véritable rayon de soleil qui réchauffa instantanément l'atmosphère.

Harry se détendit en un clin d'oeil, et John se montra plus ouvert et moins crispé à la vue des deux femmes qui se souriaient, les yeux apparemment pleins de chaleur l'une pour l'autre.

Comme John, Clara parvenait à exprimer bien plus par un simple regard qu'avec un millier de mots.Les yeux de Clara étaient sans équivoque. Elle était tout à fait consciente d'avoir mis fin à un énième ère glaçiaire, et était fort satisfaite d'elle-même

.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Clara alla saluer John, et l'attira dans une accolade chaleureuse qu'elle accompagna d'un baiser sur la joue.

“Joyeux Noël, John, dit-elle. Je  _ savais  _ que tu viendrais passer Noël avec nous, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire resplendissant.

-Evidemment,, répondit-il en feignant l'indignation. Joyeux Noël, Clara. Iljeta un regard furtif à sa soeur avant de lui souhaiter également un joyeux Noël., auquel elle répondit allègremement, toute trace de tension dissipée.

-Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose? J'ai un super cocktail à la cranberry si ça vous tente? Et oui, John, avant que tu ne demandes, il est sans alcool.

-Evidemment, Harry., répondit John dans un sourire qui passait presque pour sincère.

 

 

Tous les trois étaient comfortablement installés dans le salon de Harry. Ils parlaient de choses sans importance, comme la météo, qui était plutôt vraiment froide depuis quelques semaines.

Ils échangeaient des théories pour trouver des explications aux changements météorologiques. Ils en vinrent à parlerpolitique, le réchauffement climatic les ayant entraîné sur ce terrain glissant.

Ils adhéraient tous au même parti politique. Et pourtant leur opinion divergeait sur un grand nombre de points politiques.

John étant médecin, la discussion devint houleuse lorsque le sujet de la NHS fut abordé. Aucun des trois n'était né lors de sa création, et pourtant Harry et Clara trouvaient que c'était une très bonne chose. Elles n'auraient pas dit non si certaines choses changeaient : si la NHS avait un champ plus large.

John, quant à lui, était de l'avis que l'idée originelle était excellente, mais que des gouvernements conservateurs successifs ainsi que de nombreuses guerres et bouleversements économiques l'avait réduite à n'être qu'un ersatzt de ce qu'elle avait été.

-Donc tu préfèrerais qu'il n'y ait rien pour aider les gens? Demanda Clara, incrédule. Mais John. Tu  _ es _ un médecin, ajouta-t-elle comme si cette phrase était un argument parfaitement recevable.

-Et parce que je suis médecin, je dois être content que les gens reçoivent de l'aide pour payer leur factures médicales. Jusque là, je suis entièrement d'accord, cela va de soi. Sauf que la NHS n'est absolument plus suffisante aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'Harriet a eu un putain de soutien financier quand...John s'interrompit, conscient d'avoir probablement commis une erreur monumentale. Mais ni sa soeur ni son ex femme n'avait l'air particulièrement indignée par la presque-mention de l'alcoolisme dont souffrait Harry. Probablement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas explicité. Il était néanmoins encore plus probable qu'elles étaient bien trop choquées que John ait appelé Harry par le prénom choisit par leurs parents pour y réagir.

 

Elles s'étaient habituées depuis des années à entendre John jurer et ne s'en offusquèrent pas, mais qu'il appelle Harry par le prénom que leur parents lui avait donné à la naissance était une autre affaire. John n'avait coutume d'appeler sa soeur Harriet que lorsqu'il était particulièrement en colère contre elle.

Ni Clara ni Harry ne savait à quel point John s'était senti perdu lorsqu'Harry était tombé sous l'emprise de son addiction à l'alcool. Elles avait toujours présumé être seules pour la gérer, et n'avait donc jamais tenu compte de John. Beaucoup de leurs problèmes auraient pu être résolus bien plus facilement, ou même être traités et résolus pour de bons si elles en avaient eu moins honte et si elles avaient disuté de leurs problèmes avec John et ne les avaient pas considérés comme _leurs_ problèmes.

 

A silence s'était établit après l'éclat de John. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence chargé de ressentiment, mais de honte. Chacun d'entre eux la ressentait. Harry et Clara avaient honte d'avoir exclu John qui était pourtant un membre de leur famille. John sentait la honte empourprer ses joues car il était certain d'avoir brisé un des nombreux sujets tabous que Clara et sa soeur avait établis. Il aurait voulu que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et les fasse disparaître, lui et sa honte.

L'atmosphère était  _ lourde _ . Harry et Clara s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre, pour rassurer leur moitié que la détresse assaillait.

John sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'aurait su mettre le doigt dessus. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main tremblante.  _ Si seulement je pouvais être en danger, je pourrais compter sur mes membres,  _ se dit-il en se levant de sa chaise et en y retombant lourdement avant même d'avoir pu se tenir debout.

“Saleté de jambe.”

“John, dit Harry, hésitante. Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de dire que t'es senti rejeté pendant toutes ces années quand...hésita-t-elle avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Dire quelque chose d'extrêment important était déroutant pour elle. Elle se lança néanmoins. Est-ce que tu t'es senti rejeté quand je me suis fermée à toi pour boire?

C'était au tour de John ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Harry, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça mais...d' _ où _ est-ce que tu nous sors  _ ça _ ?

 

Clara, qui ne participait pas à la discussion mais n'était que simple spectatrice, constata qu'Harry tentait de réduire la distance qui la séparait de son frère, se penchant vers lui en toute concentration, malgré une certaine appréhension. Elle voyait qu'Harry tentait de se confier à son frère, et tentait de réduire le fossé qui s'était creusé entree eux depuis tant d'années.

Elle décida donc de ne pas intervenir. Comme elle savait que si Harry essayer d'établir une relation, de se confier, il ne  _ fallait absolument pas  _ réagir en se mettant sur la défensive, comme elle voyait John faire. C'était  _ le _ moment où leur discussion pouvait aller dans la mauvaise direction, comme dans la bonne.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry  _ insista _ pour se livrer. Clara n'avait que rarement été témoin de cela, mais n'y avait jamais réellement fait attention : ce genre de discussions avaient lieu quand Harry était saoûle, et la patience de Clara était  _ très _ réduite.

Harry n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis trois ans, et cette discussion n'était certainement due à l'alcool. Elle semblait réellement constater qu'elle avait  _ très mal _ réagi.

 

-John, dit Harry très sérieusement. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui a cloché.

-Quoi tu veux dire _à part_ ton alcoolisme? Rétorqua John, en crachant sa colère.

-Un frère et une soeur ne sont-ils pas sensés être proches? Lui demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

John perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur sa colère et la laissa éclater.

-C'est à  _ toi  _ de me le dire. Est-ce qu'un frère et une soeur ne sont pas supposés être  _ capable _ de prendre soin l'un de l'autre? Répondit-il d'une voix forte.

 

Clara savait qu'une confrontation avec son frère ne serait pas facile pour Harry. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle tâcha de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voyait ce qu'elle voulait faire, que cela se passait bien malgré les apparences et qu'elle savait qu'elle réussirait son entreprise. Une seule discussion ne serait probablkement pas suffisante. Harry et elle avait dû mener cinq longues discussions à coeur ouvert comme celle-ci avant de pouvoir faire le moindre progrès. Bien qu'elles avaient été mariées pendant des années, Clara savait que sa relation avec Harry n'était rien à côté d'un ressentiment d'une vingtain d'années. Elle voulut battre en retraite vers la cuisine et leur donner un peu d'intimité, mais Harry la supplia de rester et de la soutenir. Aussi Clara décida-t-elle de rester.

 

“Si, un frère et une soeur devraient avoir la possibilité de prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Harry était extrêment tendue. Elle s'approcha encore de John, mais ne prit pas sa main qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle avait conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment à l'aise en présence l'un de l'autre pour cela. J'aurai dû me confier à toi. J'en ai conscience, tu sais.

John se figea. Il ne connaissait pas cette Harry adulte. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à une sobre et adulte Harry. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'était pas assez bête pour l'attaquer alors qu'elle essayer si fort de...tout avouer? De se repentir? Se le mettre dans la poche pour une raison ou pour une autre? Il resta silencieux.

-John, je suis désolée. Vraiment. Pour tout. Harry était devenue solennelle. Je regrette d'avoir été une telle idiote. J'aimerais pouvoir effacer toutes les crasses que je t'ai faites. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. J'en ai vraiment conscience. Est-ce que tu crois...elle avala bruyamment sa salive,. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait essayer...

Clara lui serra légèrement la main pour l'encourager à aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase, pour lui dire qu'elle s'en sortait très bien.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait essayer d'avoir une bonne relation frère-soeur? J'en ai tellement _marre_ de ne pas avoir de frère. Et je suis sûre que tu en as plus qu'assez d'avoir une soeur dérangée...

-En fait tu es en train de suggérer que j'oublie _tout_? Toutes les fois où tu m'appelais au mileiu de la nuit pour me crier dessus, pour me dire de te laisser tranquille? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà essayé d'oublier _ça_ , dit-il sans pouvoir contenir le venin de ses paroles. Harry pâlit, mais ne réagit pas à l'appât que John avait laissé.

-Je _sais_ que tu as déjà essayé, John. Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que l'un comme l'autre on pourrait bien avoir besoin l'un de l'autre. Et aller de l'avant. Je regrette tellement qu'il m'ait fallu tout ce temps pour m'en rendre compte, mais...

Elle s'interrompit et chercha à capter le regard de John. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

-John, j'ai _besoin_ de toi.”

 

John ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry si sincère, brisée et admettre ses propres erreurs, le reconnaître en tant que frère d'une façon ni pleine de colère ni de ressentiment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il soupira.

-Harry...je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard...il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour mettre un effet dramatique dans ses paroles et  _ su  _ qu'il venait de faire une erreur.  _ Mais _ _ ,  _ ajouta-t-il avec force, j'aimerais essayer. Je ne peux pas oublier, mais j'essaierai de te pardonner, conclut-il d'une voix douce tendit que les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent d'espoir.

Elle était tellement heureuse que John veuille aller de l'avant et accepte de se rapprocher de sa sœur qu'elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, comme elle l'aurait fait, enfant, alors qu'il venait d'annoncer une excellente nouvelle.

Alors que cette scène ridiculement touchante se déroulait sous ses yeux, Clara laissa éclater un rire profond, que John et Harry s'empressèrent de joindre. Ils tâchèrent néanmoins de rapidement retrouver des postures adultes.

Ils riaient encore tous les trois quand l'horloge sonna minuit. L'espace d'un instant ils oublièrent de se comporter en adultes et leurs visages s'éclairèrent de larges sourires et Clara s'exclama

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! »

Ils échangèrent donc leurs cadeaux. John avait offert un livre sur la décoration par soi-même à Harry, et un livre apparemment intéressant qui portait sur la finance et l'économie pour Clara. Clara et Harry, quant à elle, offrirent à John un rare traité de médecine ainsi que le journal du jour où il avait prêté le serment d'Hippocrate, comportant également un court article sur John Watson, major de promotion. C'était un cadeau de Noël parfait, et il était très content de voir que ce qu'il leur avait offert plaisait à Harry et Clara .

 

Harry alla dans la cuisine et ramena le gateau de Noël sur lequel elle avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Pendant que Clara coupait les parts, Harry décréta qu'il était temps de s'adonner aux commérages. John eut l'air surpris, ce qui fit rire Harry. Comme si de rien n'était, Clara lui demanda comment se passait sa relation avec Mary. John comprit ce qu'Harry voulait dire par “commérages”. Prudent, il dit qu'il ne révèlerait rien sans la présence de Mary. Se souvenant des mots échangés avec Harry, il ajouta qu'il était prêt à donner quelques informations si elles-mêmes commençaient. Elles furent obligées de révéler qu'elles étaient à nouveau ensemble, sans prise de tête. Et qu'elles s'engageraient fermement l'une avec l'autrre quand elles auraient résolus les choses qui avaient mené leur relation à se dégrader.

John dut donc leur parler de sa relation avec Mary. Il se sentait particulièrement vulnérable en faisant cela, mais il se rappela qu'elles s'étaient confiées à lui en toute sincérité et se sentit mieux. Et puis, ç'aurait été impoli de sa part de ne pas leur rendre la pareille. Il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de leur mentir, rien d' _important_ ne s'était passé entre Mary et lui-même. Ou d' _oublier_ de leur dire quelque chose.

Harry et Clara attendaient avec impatience ses révélations, et il se reservit une part de gâteau en prenant soin d'en informer Harry, s'accordant ainsi quelques secondes de répit.

 

Il inspira profondément afin de se donner du courage et leur dit que la relation qu'il avait avec Mary lui était bénéfique, qu'il se sentait mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis un peu plus de deux ans et demie, et que ni Mary ni lui n'avaient l'intention d'aller plus loin dans leur relation pour le moment. Ils étaient bien comme ça.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne vous dirai pas comment ça se passe au lit. Je ne suis plus un adolescent, conclut-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Cela lui valut un ricanement moqueur d'Harry et Clara fit semblant de tousser pour masquer ce qu'elle disait. Sans trop de résultat, il était très clair qu'elle disait “Conneries!”.

Un silence étonnament serein s'établit pendant de longues minutes, avant que Clara ne le brise finalement et déclara qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Ce n'était pas complètement vrai, aucun d'eux n'avait de réel problème à aller se coucher après deux heures du matin, mais la soirée avait fait ressurgir des émotions très intenses et tous trois commençaient à sentir une sorte de torpeur les envahir. Ils se levèrent donc, débarrassèrent la table et allèrent se coucher en se souhaitant à nouveau un joyeux Noël.

_ Eh bien, ce réveillon a été  très intéressant _ se dit-il alors que le sommeil l'emportait.

 

John dormit plutôt bien dans le canapé qu'ils avaient déplié la nuit précédente et se réveilla, frais et dispo, vers neuf heures du matin. Harry et Clara se réveillèrent assez rapidement après lui. Elles avaient partagé la même chambre, mais John avait suffisamment de tact pour ne pas leur demandé si elles n'avaient rien partagé d'autre. S'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit, il n'avait pas entendu, et ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Tous les trois étaient plutôt reposés et prêts à passer la journée de Noël ensemble. John avait pourtant l'intention de laisser Clara et Harry seules pour qu'elles profitent.

 

Sachant qu'il luttait toujours contre une intense tristesse, et en particulier les jours de fête, il choisit de rentrer au 221B afin de ne pas s'imposer; d'autant qu'il avait la certitude que les deux femmes avaient besoin de passer du temps ensemble. Les deux femmes tâchèrent de le convaincre de rester, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas et qui lui fit énormément plaisir. Il parvint néanmoins à s'éclipser dès que la politesse le lui permît.

Puisque ce jour-là était le 25 décembre, le métro, avait une circulation très réduite. Il se résigna à rentrer à pieds à Baker Street, mais un taxi arrivait à sa hauteur, et il le héla.

John monta les dix-sept marches de l'escalier qui menaient à son appartement et entra, le terrible poids de la solitude l'accablant tout d'un coup.

 

Il se résigna et alluma la bouilloire, s'assit dans son fauteuil face à la fenêtre et avec un grand sourire, se mit à ruminer sur sa solitude. Il ne pensa même pas à Mary, qui était avec sa famille pour les fêtes de Noël.

Aussi amoureux qu'il était, et tout en sachant que ce n'était pas bon pour son équilibre psychique, John ne put s'empêcher de penser au dernier réveillon de Noël qu'il avait passé avec Sherlock. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il avait passé un excellent moment cette année avec ses amis et Sherlock. Jusqu'au moment où Mycroft avait trouvé le corps de Mlle Adler. A ce moment-là, John était passé en mode protecteur, mais malgré ses suppliques, Sherlock ne mangeait rien, sinon l'occasionnel morceau. Il ne dormait pas non plus.

Il était inutile de dire que la fin de l'année 2011 n'était pas exactement heureuse. Ce réveillon avait eu lieu quatre ans plus tôt, bordel! Il se souvenait de chacune des secondes qui l'avaient composé.

John entendit l'eau bouillir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire du thé. Une fois que son thé fut prêt, il attendit que la journée passe. En ruminant. Il pensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Harry le soir précédent. Il ne lui avait pas mentit, il lui pardonnerait. Un jour.

Il était indéniable qu'il voulait retrouver sa grande soeur, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment commencer.

 

Vers six heures de l'après-midi, Mary l'appela. Elle lui donna rendez-vous le 31 décembre. Elle restait dans sa famille, ses neveux et nièces avaient insisté, décrétant qu'elle  _ devait  _ passer ces vacances de Noël avec eux. Elle savait qu'ils auraient la même réaction l'année suivante.

Mary l'invita donc à se rendre chez elle : la plupart des salons de thé seraient fermés, et il faisait généralement trrop froid pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans un parc comme ils en avaient l'habitude.


	4. Souvenirs de guerre

**Souvenirs de guerre.**

 

Le 31 décembre arriva rapidement, au plus grand plaisir de John. Depuis que Mary l'avait appelé, il était aussi excité qu'un écolier à qui on aurait dit que les vacances arriveraient plus tôt que prévu.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, il partit en direction de chez elle. Il était extrêmement tendu lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte : il craignait qu'elle n'ait changé d'avis pour leur programme de la nouvelle année. Cette peur était infondée, bien sûr, comme la plupart des peurs que toute personne nouvellement en couple ressentait.

Mary ne répondait pas, même si John avait frappé à sa porte trois fois maintenant. Il ne l'entendait pas non plus dire qu'elle n'en avait que pour deux minutes. La peur s'installa.

Alors qu'il allait prendre son téléphone portable dans sa poche, il entendit Mary l'appeler aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait : sa voix devait porter sur 800 mètres.

Il se retourna pour la voir se dépêcher de le rejoindre, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. En vrai gentleman, John alla jusqu'à elle pour l'aider. En le voyant se diriger vers elle, le visage de Mary s'illumina d'un large sourire. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle posa ses courses au sol et l'embrassa.

Il reçut ce baiser, heureux, toute peur dissipée, et prit les courses. Puis ils retournèrent à l'appartement de Mary.. Ils échangèrent des nouvelles sur le chemin.

 

Une fois chez Mary, John eut le privilège d'aider Mary à ranger les courses. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit un paquet de serviettes hygiéniques dans l'un des sacs. Puisque lui et elle n'avait pas affirmé charnellement leur amour, John se trouvait dans une position tendue.

Elle lui prit le paquet des mains et lui lança « Pas cette semaine ! » avec un sourire taquin A cette nouvelle, John se sentit soulagé, son visage se détendit, les plis disparurent de son front..

Mary rit légèrement en le voyant se détendre ostensiblement et ajouta , coquine :

«  Ne prenez pas vos espoirs pour des réalités, soldat !

-Je suis Capitaine, jeune fille, lui répondit-il en feignant la sévérité militaire.

-Mm. Permission de vous rouler un patin, _Capitaine_?

-Permission accordée, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui, et peu lui importait si elle avait la permission ou non. Ce n'était qu'un jeu idiot, après tout.

 

Elle avait des lèvres douces au goût de fraise. Il les explora du bout de la langue avant de sentir ses lèvres s'ouvrir en signe d'invitation. Elle se serra contre lui et il lui caressa les cheveux, suivant sa joue du bout des doigts. John gardait le contrôle du baiser, et montraait à Mary qu'il avait très envie d'aller plus loin, ses caresses devenant plus brusques, moins sensuelles. Ils étaient effectivement tous deux de l'opinion de se hâter lentement, mais le manque qu'il avait ressenti pendant douze jours l'avait rendu ivre de désir.

 

Le baiser qu'ils avaient instigué en jouant, Mary se moquant de John en l'appelant Capitaine, et lui lui répondant comme tel n'était plus si chaste ; John attirait Mary à lui et les battements de leurs coeurs s'intensifièrent alors que Mary frottait le bas de son corps contre le sien.

Encouragé par sa respiration saccadée, il lécha le côté de sa joue du bout de la langue, avant de rejoindre rapidement le lobe de son oreille, laquelle il mordilla allègrement.

Il craignait d'aller trop loin, beaucoup trop vite. Mais l'orgasme qui s'éveillait en Mary le rassurait, c'était une indication relativement fiable qui lui disait que ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Elle avait cessé de se frotter contre lui, ses mouvements étaient devenus trop erratiques, et John avait pris le relais. Pour multiplier les sensations, il caressa fermement sa poitrine toujours couverte.

Sur une impulsion, alors qu'il sentait son pouls s'accélérer, il mordit le cou de Mary, pas trop fort afin de ne pas laisser de marque, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'elle remarque, dans le brouillard de son orgasme, que John l'aidait à y parvenir.

Il évitait volontairement l'humidité de son sexe car il ne voulait pas céder à la facilité : il voulait faire en sorte que Mary jouisse différemment, avec des baisers, des morsures et des caresses.

Quand elle jouit, elle serra les épaules de John et renversant sa tête vers l'arrière, laissant s'échapper des gémissements de plaisir.

La respiration irrégulière, John était encore plus excité. Mais avoir fait jouir Mary l'avait aidé à garder ses ardeurs sous contrôle. Pour le moment.

Les cheveux blonds de Mary étaient emmêlés, ses joues roses et ses lèvres gonflées d'avoir été tant embrassées. Elle était magnifique.

Un sourire gigantesque se peignit sur le visage de John, qui était _très_ heureux d'avoir fait jouir cette sublime femme. Mary retrouva sa respiration et se dessera de l'étreinte qu'elle maintenait sur John afin de remettre ses vêtements correctement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rendre son sourire à John, et laisser s'échapper dans un murmure un compliment qui lui fit rougir le bout des oreilles, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était un baiser rapide et chaste, cette fois. Le joyeux patin qu'ils avaient échangé ainsi que l'orgasme qu'il lui avait donné avait réveillé son désir qu'elle réussissait à contrôler. Elle ne voulait pas céder à son désir. Pour le moment.

“Oh, John...c'était...c'était extraordaire, lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il faudra que je te rende la pareille. Et j'ai hâte, vraiment, souligna-t-elle d'un clin d'oeil. Mais pour l'instant...il faut ranger les courses.

-Oh jeune filles vous vous jouez de moi! Je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous vous comportiez convenablement à l'avenir”, dit-il d'une voix qui, espérait-il, exprimait suffisamment d'humour pour contrer l'effet dominateur que ses mots trahissaient.

 

Quand ils eurent rangé les courses, Mary mit la bouilloire en route tandis que John s'échinait à trouver une recette facile pour préparer la dincde de Noël. Aucune loi n'interdisait de faire la dinde de Noël pour la nouvelle année, après tout. Il but son thé tout en cherchant, avec Mary à ses

côtés qui le faisait périodiquement bouger à cause de ses mains baladeuses.  
Quand il trouva enfin une recette qui n'était ni trop difficile, ni trop longue et qui correspondait aux contenus du frigo et des placards de Mary, celle-ci s'attela à préparer les ingrédients dont John aurait besoin.

Ils épluchèrent les pommes de terre et les carottes puis les mirent dans un plat avec la dinde qui serait bientôt rôtie. La viande avait été saupoudrée d'épices pendant que les poireaus et les petits pois cuisaient dans l'eau bouillante.

Quand les légumes furent prêt, Mary les mis sur le plat, avec la dinde déjà préparée, les pommes de terre et les carottes. Puis elle mit le tout au four.

“Bon, eh bien, pendant que le plat chauffe, je propose de porter un toast, dit John en donnant à Mary un verre de vin blanc. A nous, dit-il en trinquant et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. A nous, et à l'année à venir.

-Qu'elle nous apporte encore plus de joie que ces quatre derniers mois”, ajouta Mary.

Ils trinquèrent, un sourire impatient sur les lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas encore pris leur dîner qu'ils avaient tous deux hâte de pouvoir passer au dessert.

Ils savaient bien que le petit interlude auquel ils s'étaient adonnés plus tôt n'était qu'un bref aperçu des plaisirs à venir, et ils se retrouvèrent plus d'une fois collés l'un à l'autre oubliant tout du dîner,

 

Mais bien vite, la four tinta, annonçant que le repas était prêt, aussi mirent-ils la table et cessèrent de se toucher. Presque.

John sortit la dinde du four tandis que Mary dressait une jolie table, en posant en nappe rouge et un chemin de table doré. Des clémentines et des fruits confits décoraient la table, et elle mit leurs assiettes à deux côtés opposés de la table, de sorte qu'ils puissent profiter de la proximité de l'autre sans oublier de manger.

Ils avaient laissé la télévision allumée, son coupé, afin de pouvoir y jeter un oeil de temps en temps sans qu'elle ne les dérange.

 

Le dîner se passer tranquillement. John et Mary avaient les yeux qui brillaient, mais ce n'était pas uniquement dû au vin. Ils restèrent assis encore un quart d'heure après avoir terminé leur repas, heureux de l'excellente soirée qu'ils passaient. Le halo des bougies illuminai leur visage, et un silence paisible s'établit tandis qu'ils revisitaient les événements de la soirée.

 

May se leva et vint se mettre à côté de John, lui prenant la main. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de cette splendide femme, il y chercha la moindre trace de doute et, n'en trouvant pas, se leva également et la suivit.

Elle le conduisit dans sa chambre, où les volets étaient fermés mais que les rayons de la lune pénétraient pour éclairer la pièce.

Un grand lit se trouvait au centre de la pièce, et leur tendait les bras. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait désirer l'autre avec autant de passion qu'un peu plus tôt. Pénétrer dans la chambre de Mary avait rendu sacré l'union qu'ils étaient sur le point de consommer.

Ils n'étaient plus vierges, mais l'atmosphère qui s'était dévelopée leur fit prendre conscience du caractère précieux et rare de l'amour qui les unissait, et les plongea dans une profonde déférence.

Lentement, Mary passa sa main dans les cheveux de John, caressa ses joues et la barbe de quelques jours qui les ornait. Elle posa ses lèvres sur ses paupières fermées et y déposa plusieurs baisers.

John réagit de façon subtile, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, leurs actions semblaient trop douces pour être réelles. Jusqu'à ce que Mary murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de John qui les renda fous de désir.

 

A la suite de leur rencontre passionnée, ils se reposèrent tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés et repus. Un lourd sommeil se saisit d'eux alors que leurs respirations reprenaient un rythme normal.

Un lourd sommeil qui fut interrompu abruptement quand John commença à s'agiter et gémir dans son sommeil. Il bougeait, voulait s'échapper des draps qui le retenaient prisonnier...

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était fiévreux, tremblant et sueur. Il ne parvenait pas à connecter ses pensées entre elles. Il avait fait un cauchemar ; cela était évident.. Il prit connaissance de son environnement et se sentit menacé de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit. Il tourna la tête vers la droit et vit Mary. Tout fut à nouveau clair. Il n'était plus au pied d'un bâtiment, priant et criant pour empêcher ce qui allait inévitablement arriver. Son esprit n'était plus dans l'état de torpeur entre l'état de sommeil et de veille, ce moment où rêves et réalité étaient mélangés.

Il n'était pas dans son lit au 221B. Il était chez Mary, dans le lit de Mary, la douce Mary à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air inquiète au-delà des mots. Le seul désir de John était de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout allait bien, mais il était encore trop sonné par cette attaque de panique pour faire quoi que ce soit..

 

Evidemment, John avait parlé à Mary de son stress post traumatique; il ne pouvait dire qu'il avait été rapatrié d'Afghanistan sans en parler. Il lui avait brièvement expliqué ce que cela impliquait, mais ce sujet fut bien vite oublié. Le service de John en Afghanistan était un mauvais souvenir, au goût de sable, de sang et de mort, qu'il voulait garder enfoui dans le coin le plus sombre de son esprit. Ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas s'appesantir sur le passé, mais vivre pleinement sa relation avec Mary.

Mais l'attaque de panique qu'il avait eue n'était pas liée à son service en Afghanistan. C'était un sujet dont il ne parlait pas, délibérément. : il craignait qu'elle aussi le quitte.

Il était évident que le cauchemar qu'il avait eu était d'une rare intensité, sa respiration erratique et la tension irradiant de son corps n'étant que d'autres preuves à ajouter à l'agitation violente et la sueur.

Mary attendit qu'il se remette, physiquement, avant de lui poser des questions.

 

« John, chéri...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle calmement, passant son bras autour de lui et lui donnant le verre d'eau qui reposait sur sa table de chevet.. Tu t'agitais, tu étais terrorrisé et avais l'air de souffrir...c'était quoi ?

-Heu...dit-il en ravalant des larmes. J'ai rêvé...Nom de Dieu je ne voulais pas...tu ne devrais pas...pas comme ça...continua-t-il avant de prendre une grande gorgée d'eau.

-Shhh, c'est rien chéri. Tu peux m'en parler. Je suis là, je suis juste à côté de toi. »

Ces mots, bien que différents, rappelèrent à John le dernier commandement de Sherlock, l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné de garder son regard sur lui. Il ravala ses larmes. Sa poitrine était serrée et il respirait volontairement plus lentement, afin d'essayer de se calmer.

Mary ne dit rien. Elle attendit qu'il ait réussit à se calmer. Ils étaient assis contre la tête de lit, côte à côte, le bras de Mary autour de John afin de lui montrer qu'il était en sécurité. . Sa tête n'était pas sur les épaules de Mary : il ne voulait pas passer pour un enfant qui avait besoin de réconfort après un cauchemar. Il avait la tête en arrière, contre la tête de lit, ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa respiration se faisait moins laborieuse et reprenait peu à peu un rythme normal, sa capacité d'ttention lui revenait.. Il était mortifié à l'idée d'avoir donné une telle frayeur à Mary. Evidemment, il faisait toujours des cauchemars. Mais ils avaient diminué de fréquence et d'intensité quand il avait commencé à fréquenter Mary. Et cette nuit...cette nuit ils étaient revenus avec autant de force que les premiers jours après...l'incident. Loin de son intention était que Mary sache à quel point il était une épave. Il était pourtant certain d'être en bonne voie de guérison, mais l'attaque qu'il avait eue était la preuve que quelque chose n'allait toujours pas.

His breathing was slowly getting less laboured, his focus was getting back to him.

John baissa la tête, rentrant les épaules, laissa un soupir lourd et désespéré, et raconta son histoire avec Sherlock.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il y avait un autre verre d'eau à proximité : sa bouche ne s'assècherait pas trop rapidement. Néanmoins, le cauchemar qu'il avait fait l'avais laissé la gorge plus sèche que lorsqu'il avait dû traverser les montagnes désertiques d'Afghanistan. _Non, c'est mieux de ne pas repenser à ça...Bon, allez. On se débarrasse des squelettes, hein...Le moment de vérité : est-ce qu'elle m'aime assez pour rester avec moi après ça...?_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença son histoire.

“Tu sais que j'ai été rapatrié d'Afghanistan il y a cinq ans...Il repoussa le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Sherlock. Ce genre de souvenirs étaient moins fréquents, mais le cauchemar qu'il avait fait et qui avait déclenché son attaque de panique avait rendus ses expériences aussi fraîches que si elles venaient d'arriver.

Mary savait qu'il était difficile pour John de parler de ce genre de choses, même si elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait.. Il lui en aurait déjà parlé, si tel n'était pas le cas.. Elle le laissa donc aller à son rythme et ne le pressa pas. Il lui en était reconnaissant, elle en était sûre.

“J'ai rencontré un de mes anciens copains, Mike Stamford, avec qui j'ai fait mes études à Bart's. Il m'a arrangé un rendez-vous pour une colocation avec...” John s'étouffa presque en repensant à cette première rencontre. Il ne savait pas comment décrire Sherlock : incroyable, détective consultant, sociopathe surdoué comme il s'était auto diagnostiqué, mais John n'éait pas certain que “sociopathe” soit un terme qu'il pouvait dire, étant donné les circonstances. Il se contenta de donner son nom.

“...Sherlock Holmes. On s'était à peine parlé et déjà on allait chercher un appartement. Tout ce que je savais, c'était son nom et l'adresse de l'appartement. Rien d'autre. Je ne voulait pas demander de l'aide à Harry. J'étais un peu refroidi par son alcoolisme. Et puis, je voyais déjà un psy sur les ordres de l'Armée, à cause de ce tir par balle. Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle et de ses problèmes de couples pour m'enfoncer. Je ne pouvais pas...Je ne pouvais pas gérer ses problèmes et les miens en même temps...Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis égoïste à dire des choses pareilles...

-Donc tu as décidé de faire de la colocation.

-C'était ça ou quitter Londres. Et je ne _pouvais_ pas faire ça...Londres est pleine de vie, c'est la ville om j'ai fait mes études...J'ai tellement de souvenirs dans cette ville, murmura-t-il avant de rire tout bas. Donc oui, j'ai décidé de faire une colocation. Avec Sherlock Holmes. La première soirée que j'ai passée avec lui, j'ai appris qu'il était _détective consultant.._

Des souvenirs de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans le taxi vers Brixton lui revinrent en mémoire.. _Oh non, n'y pense même pas._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ce genre de travail auparavant...

-Pour te donner la description qu'il m'en a faite ce soir-là, son boulot consistait à résoudre des affaires criminelles quand la police était coincée. C'est à dire toujours.

-Eh bien, il ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui, hein?

John se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration mais ne répondit pas à la question. Mary sut qu'elle avait commis une erreur e voyant à quel point John était réticent à aller plus avant dans cette discussion. Elle lui serra le bras, pour qu'il sache qi'elle était navrée et pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle brisa le silence :

“Alors, où est-ce que vous viviez? Demanda-t-elle avant de se retrouver, à nouveau face au silence.

-221B, Baker Street, répondit John dans un murmure.

-221B...Mais c'est...Où est-il maintenant? Demanda-t-elle de la façon la plus douce dont elle était capable.

Mary pouvait lire la détresse de John sur son visage. Deux ans et demie après ...même après avoir réussi à le dire à Ella, il ne l'avait plus redit. Ettcela était douloureux.

Le dire revenait à en reconnaître la réalité et il sentait ce qu'il restait de son coeur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. John ne pouvait le dire d'une voix égale, posée comme lui avait appris son service dans l'Armée. Dans le cas présent, il lui était particulièrement difficile de se détacher de ses émotions. Sherlock disait que les sentiments laissaient la porte ouverte à la douleur, mais...non, il ne  _ pouvait  _ pas se résoudre à se passer de sentiments. John sentit ses joues devenir soudainement humides..

“Sherlock...Sherlock est ...”

John savait qu'il pouvait le dire, il l'avait déjà dit. Il voyait que Mary avait parfaitement compris quel mot allait suivre. Mais elle savait qu”il avait  _ besoin  _ de le dire. Les infirmières devaient sûrement avoir une formation en psychologie à un moment de leurs études.

Elle aggripa plus fermement son bras, pour lui montrer son soutien pendant cette épreuve difficile qu'était l'acceptation de la mort de Sherlock. Il hocha la tête, inspira et expira lentement et calmement et reprit son récit.

“Sherlock est mort.” déclara John, faisant une pause avant chaque mot.

Il se sentit libéré et plus proche de Mary d'avoir pu lui confier ce traumatisme. Il ne lui avait pas encore  _ tout  _ raconté, mais il sentait que la suite lui serait plus simple une fois le plus lourd admis. Il était clair que le décès de son colocataire avait profondément affecté John et l'avait dévasté.

Plutôt que de demander de but en blanc comment il se sentait par rapport à la perte de Sherlock, Mary demanda comment il était.

John savait qu'il pouvait édulcorer certains éléments, comme la proximité qu'ils avaient, et risquer de perdre Mary par manque d'honnêteté, ou lui raconter toute l'histoire, aussi embarrassants puissent être certains détails.

John opta pour l'option honnêteté : il se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il fréquentait Mary, et n'avait pas l'intention de la perdre à cause de sa fierté masculine.

Il eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de ne pas décrire immédiatement Sherlock comme un bel homme. Il le lui dirait bien tôt ou tard, mais ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il allait décrire feu son détective consultant.

“Par où commencer..., dit-il comme une adolescente à qui l'on demande de décrire son petit ami. Oui, il avait l'air amouraché.

“Eh bien, Sherlock détestait les règles. N'importe quelles règles. Il les trouvait stupides. Il trouvait qu'elles était un frein, que l'on perdait du temps à cause d'elles. Il ne respectait jamais vraiment les règles, que ce soit les règles d'intimité ou les  _ lois.  _ Evidemment, ça devait l'aider que son frère soit...nan, oublie ça. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses kidnapper. Bref, Sherlock avait un cerveau en constante activité...et les choses pouvaient tourner au vinaigre. Il était régulièrement l'homme qui s'ennuyait le plus au monde.  _ Et tirer sur le mur. Avec un flingue.  _ _ Mon _ flingue.

Mary voulait dire qu'elle trouvait cet homme bien étrange, mais elle resta silencieuse. John, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, rit doucement.

“Oui, il était un peu...déséquilibré. Mais c'était quelqu'un d'absolument incroyable, ajouta-til en souriant. Il pouvait être capricieux comme un gosse de quatre ans et faire des caprices  _ mieux  _ qu'un gosse de quatre ans quand les choses n'allaient pas comme il voulait. Mais quand tout se passait comme il voulait...il était incroyable.”

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, revivant quelques-uns des bons moments qu'il avait vécus avec Sherlock. Une larme solitaire roulait sur sa joue de temps à autre. John resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, entendant à nouveau la beauté de ses compositions musicales, se souvenant de la vitesse à laquelle il délivrait ses déduction au Yard, se souvenant de sa voix profonde, à quel point il était constamment impressionné par le savoir infini qu'il avait. John pensa aux membres naturellement froids de Sherlock. A la profondeur de ses yeux. De la férocité dont il était capable contre quiconque menaçait sa famille. Dans l'esprit de John, il était clair que la famille de Sherlock

comprenait quatre personnes : Mrs Hudson-je-ne-suis-pas-votre-gouvernante, le détective Greg Lestrade, la légiste Molly Hooper et lui-même. Et certainement pas son frère biologique. John était à peu près certain que Sherlock avait cette définition de la famille.

L'esprit de John s'égara, mais fut ramené à la réalité par Mary. Elle se serrait contre sa poitrine, l'embrassant complètement et appliqua une pression sur son abdomen avant de demander, à voix basse :

“Pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce qu'il...s'est arrêté?”

La question “comment” était implicite et n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait ressortir de bon à décrire comment le brillant Sherlock Holmes avait continué de marcher alors qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter? Les rares fois que l'on avait demandé à John de décrire ce qu'il s'était passé, une intolérable souffrance prenait possession de lui. Mais comme _ Mary  _ le lui avait demandé...il finit par répondre, tout réticent soit-il.

“Il jouait. Il a perdu. Il est devenu un imposteur aux yeux de tous à cause Jim Moriarty, ajouta-t-il en colère. Son corps se tendit. Mary se redressa et tint son dos droit.

-Je comprends. Vraiment. Je ne comprends pas tout à fait  _ pourquoi  _ tu tenais tant à sa réputation? Est-ce que tu avais peur que si le vent tournait cela ne rejaillisse sur toi?

-Evidemment que non! Dit-il d'un ton cinglant. J'étais inquiet pour lui, ajouta-t-il plus doucement,.”

Un nouveau silence s'établit, que Mary brisa encore une fois, en demandant à John s'il se sentait mieux. John soupira.

“Non. Je veux dire...je sais que tu ne te sens pas mieux sur ce sujet en particulier. Sherlock te hante toujours, c'est évident. Mais peut-être que tu te sens...soulagé? Je ne sais pas, John? Je suis désolée si je t'ai contrarié, dit-elle en soupirant.

John lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Ils embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet, le dos de sa main et les articulations de ses doigts.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je me sens soulagé. Et partager ça avec toi...Partager un peu de l'épreuve que j'ai traversé...

Il lui lança un regard noir qui disait  _ Non, je ne peux pas le tenir responsable. Je sais, ça fait plus de deux ans...mais je ne  _ _ peux _ _ pas _ _. _

-...Partager une partie de l'épreuve que j'ai traversé aide à rendre la douleur plus supportable. En parler à une personne qui se sent effectivement concernée et qui n'est pas payée pour ça pourrait...enfin, je veux dire...si tu veux bien ? Est-ce que tu m'aiderais...à aller mieux ? Ca m'aiderait à améliorer mon équilibre émotionnel...

Mary l'interrompit et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle prit ses joues entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Oh John. Bien sûr. Bien sûr que je t'aiderai à aller mieux.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, moins fermement.

-Et puis, quel genre de petite amie est-ce que je serai si je ne t'aidais pas ?

Il se pressa au creux de ses bras, et l'embrassa avec tendresse pour lui montrer à quel point il appréciait sa présence à ses côtés. Evidemment, après plusieurs heures de sommeil et tant de sensualité, leurs corps étaient à nouveau prêts à se rencontrer. Mais ils étaient suffisamment bien pour se satisfaire de câlins et d'apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.

Ils se recouchèrent tout en s'embrassant pour s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Mary caressant les cheveux de John.

 

Ils se réveillèrent dans l'appartement de Mary sur Wellington Road le jour de la nouvelle année. Le soleil brillait et se reflétait sur un lit de neige qui était tombé durant la nuit. John tourna la tête pour contempler le visage de Mary, illuminé par les rayons du soleil. Ses cheveux blonds formaient un halo autour de son doux visage. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ses paupières papillonèrent avant de s'ouvrir sur le regard que lui donnait John. Elle rougit et sourit timidement, comme honteuse qu'il l'ait vue ainsi, dans une posture si intime et sans défense.

Le sourire de John s'élargit. Il déposa ensuite des baisers sur les lèvres roses et douces de Mary, déclarant que cette journée serait excellente.

John se mit en tête de préparer le petit déjeûner après être resté au lit pour se prélasser et profiter de câlins pendant encore vingt minutes. Il fit bouillir de l'eau, sortit deux sachets de thé qu'il mit dans deux tasses. Mary avait fait le plein de thé noir aromatisé au citron pour que John puisse boire son thé de prédilection quand il venait chez elle, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Il sortit le beurre et la confiture qui allaient de paire avec les tartines de pain grillé. Puis il s'assit dans le canapé en attendant que Mary sorte de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez Mary, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y avait passé la nuit  _ Et quelle nuit!  _ Son esprit se mit à dériver et il se mit à envisager les espoirs qu'il caressait pour cette nouvelle année. Il espérait principalement créer une solide relation avec Mary. Il se sentait heureux avec elle, sentiment qu'il l'avait évité avant qu'il ne la rencontre. C'était un sentiment qui devenait de plus en plus constant à mesure que passait le temps, il prenait l'habitude de se sentir bien, comme si le trou béan qu'avait laissé Sherlock se laissait doucement recouvrir. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas la moindre intention de voir cette relation se terminer, comme tant d'autres.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois mois et John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à franchir une nouvelle étape. Il était de plus en plus attaché à Mary, développait de nouveaux sentiment pour elle chaque jour. Il pensait qu'il continuerait à ressentir de nouvelles émotions pour elles. Ses contemplations furent interrompues par une main furtive qui aggripa la sienne tandis qu'il recevait de tendres baisers dans le cou.

“Merci pour le thé, chéri, le remercia Mary en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Perdu dans tes pensées, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, eh bien, tu sais...dit-il en lui jetant un bref coup d'oeil, je ne suis pas vraiment du matin, alors...

-Oh, chéri, tu n'as pas à te justifier pour ça, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Elle se leva et John la suivit car elle ne lui avait pas lâché la main, de peur de perdre la sensation qu'il avait à son contact.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeûner et discutèrent vivement du programme qu'ils avait prévu pour la journée, et décidèrent d'aller se balader à Regents' Park avant de passer l'après-midi dans un salon de thé où ils pourraient lire et discuter.

 

Le temps était suffisament doux pour ne pas être trop couvert. Comme d'habitude, John portait un pull dessous son manteau ainsi qu'un jean. Mary, quant à elle, avait choisi de porter un gilet de laine sous un chaud manteau de fourrure qui lui arrivait au-dessu du genou. Elle choisit de porter la jupe fendue que John lui avait offerte comme cadeau de Noël.

Elle aurait enflammé un coeur de glace avec cette jupe. John ne regrettait pas une seconde de la lui avoir offerte.

Le soleil illuminait les cheveux de Mary et, en la regardant, John se sentit plus que bien. Il se sentait amoureux. Et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à cette jupe, ni à ses jambes pour lesquelles il se damnerait.. Il n'avait pas senti son coeur s'envoler d'un seul de ses regards avant ce moment.

Il ne voulait pas d'elle comme confidente,. Pas uniquement. Il voulait qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie. Grâce à elle il pouvait dire qu'il était heureux, et en vie.

John sut qu'il avait été frappé par l'amour à ce moment-là. Mary se retourna avec un sourire éclatant, les yeux brillant de joie...Et John  _ sut. _ Il s'arrêta de marcher l'espace d'une seconde, abasourdi. Et avant que Mary n'ait le temps de remarquer quoi que ce soit, il reprit sa marche, et se tint plus près de Mary pour lui prendre la main, chose qu'il ne faisait pour ainsi dire jamais, et certainement pas en public.

 

Lorsqu'il rentra au 221B à la fin d'une magnifique journée avec Mary, John se prépara du thé et s'abandonna à la réflexion. Il entreprit d'analyser ses sentiments, et en particulier ceux qu'ils ressentait à l'égard de Mary. Il prit une petite gorgée de thé, et résolut de l'appeler.

Il sortit on téléphone portable et composa son numéro, qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur.

Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, et à chaque sonnerie, John devenait de plus en plus anxieux : et si elle ignorait ses appels? C'était improbable. En particulier si John tenait compte du fait qu'elle l'avait embrasser langoureusement plusieurs minutes. Pour lui dire au revoir. Mais John ne pouvait s'empêcher de céder à l'anxiété.

Mary décrocha enfin.

 

“Salut, John. Tu as oublié quelque chose?

John avait du mal à trouver le courage de parler.

-John? Demanda à nouveau Mary. Tout va bien?

John se racla la gorge et demanda, les poings serrés:

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on emménageait ensemble?  _ Voilà, c'est dit. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elle me brise le coeur. _

 

A l'autre bout du fil, Mary était euphorique. Elle était tellement grisée par l'idée même de vivre avec John qu'elle en perdit sa voix. Elle avait du mal à former des pensées cohérentes, mais elle finit, sinon par retrouver son sang-froid, par reprendre le contrôle de sa voix .

“John.”  _ Respire. Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant il pensera que tu ne veux pas emménager avec lui !  _ 'C'est une idée géniale d'emménager ensemble, chéri!”

Elle entendit un profond soupir, comme une respiration que l'on retenait, et réalisa que John avait été extrêmement angoissé à l'idée de lui faire une telle proposition.

Elle entendit le soulagement dans sa voix alors qu'il lui demandait si elle accepterait d'en discuter autour d'un repas dans une quinzaine de jours.

-Rien de trop extraordinaire. Ce n'est pas comme si...

Elle le sentit rougir des pieds à la tête, et termina sa question dans sa tête.

-Bien sûr chéri. Mais on va peut-être devoir attendre un peu...

-Hein? Quoi? Mais tu viens de dire que tu étais d'accord, dit-il, le desespoir filtrant dans sa voix.

-Non, John. Je suis d'accord. L'idée me ravit à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. C'est juste que...dans quinze jours, quelle sera la date, John?

-Oh.

Mary l'entendit faire les cent pas dans son appartement. Elle le voyait se passer la main dans les cheveux, s'attardait sur son front, fermer les yeux et s'accabler de reproches. Comment avait-il pu oublier que le 15 janvier marquait un jour noir dans sa vie?

-Je serai là, John. Ne pense pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que je veux reporter parce que je ne veux pas être avec toi, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je _veux_ être avec toi, John.

_Seigneur! Si je pouvais le serrer contre moi et l'assaillir de baisers..._

-Je veux vraiment, _vraiment_ qu'on s'installe ensemble, chéri.

Elle l'entendit inspirer profondément.

-Tu veux dire...

-Qu'on s'installera ensemble. Le mois prochain. Mais on se retrouvera dans un restaurant et on discutera de l'endroit où on pourrait emménager.

-Est-ce que le 15 janvier te convient? Laissa échapper John.

Mary se tut. Ils venaient de tomber plus ou moins d'accord que ce n'était pas une date convenable pour John. A la réflexion, c' _était_ une bonne idée. Elle aurait le temps de s'informer sur le marché de l'immobilier et John, qui ne manquerait pas de faire de même, pourrait construire de bons souvenirs sur cette sombre date, ce qui lui permettrait de faire son deuil plus aisément.

-Oui, chéri. Ca me semble être une bonne idée. Et j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause.

-Super. C'est super, répondit-il d'une voix plus claire qui sous-entendait qu'il souriait. Bon, eh bien je vais te laisser hein. Il commence à être tard, ajouta-t-il.

-Oui...bonne nuit, John. Je te vois demain, alors?

-Oh oui! S'exclama-t-il.

Mary sourit, elle avait l'impression que John comprenait les réserves qu'elle avait initialement émises par rapport à la date qu'il lui avait donnée.

-Bonne nuit, chéri. Dors bien.”

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poursuivre la conversation. Elle avait horreur des textos, mais elle détestait encore plus les conversations téléphoniques pour ne rien se dire.

 

Ils se virent presque tous les jours sans jamais parler de la conversation téléphonique qu'ils avaient eue le 1er janvier.

Ils étaient parvenus à une sorte d'accord tacite : aucun d'eux n'en parlerait avant la date qu'ils s'étaient fixée.

Les journées rallongeaient, et il pleuvait pas beaucoup. Mary et John continuaient à se balader dans les différents parcs de Londres, s'arrêtant régulièrement dans des salons de thé ; ils faisait toujours froid, après tout. Et puis, leur premier rendez-vous avait eu lieu dans un salon de thé.

Mais, plus généralement, ils passaient du temps ensemble et profitaient de la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Ils allèrent dans des musées, principalement parce que Mary adorait cela. Pour John, c'était...de l' _ art.  _ Et l'art n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Mais, il tenait à faire plaisir à Mary. Et qui sait, il se trouverait peut-être un soudain intérêt à l'art...? Il en doutait. Même  _ Sherlock  _ n'avait pas réussit à lui faire apprécier l'art

 

John était toujours hanté par des souvenirs de la chute de Sherlock, même si ces souvenirs n'étaient plus aussi intenses. Il pensait qu'il parvenait _enfin_ à faire son deuil. Mais il se rappela la crise de panique qu'il avait eue quand Mary et lui...Il en avait conclut que son esprit dérangé considérait sa relation avec Mary comme une trahison envers la mémoire de Sherlock, comme s'il le trompait. Même s'il n'était plus là. Même s'ils n'avait jamais été un couple.

Malgré tout cela, son esrpit tordu avait estimé juste de le punir d'aller de l'avant. Il se demandait parfois si son esprit n'était pas une extension de Sherlock, d'ailleurs, pour le torturer autant.

Mais il se dit que Sherlock n'aurait pensé de sa relation avec Mary qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelque chose d'ennuyeux et qui lui ferait perdre du temps. Alors pourquoi s'en serait-il préoccupé?

Les sentiments ne sont que des failles chimiques, après tout.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	5. The Landmark

**The Landmark**

 

Le 15 janvier arriva.

John avait réservé une table pour deux person au Landmark, restaurant de Marylebone à

18 heures 30. C'était un restaurant qui servait de la nourriture gastronomique, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait proposé originellement. Evidemment, c'était _avant_ qu'elle ne lui suggère le restaurant.

Il avait demandé à ce que la table ne puisse être sujette à des intrusions. Il tenait à garder la conversion qu'il aurait avec Mary privée. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose qui lui était inconnue quand Sherlock était là.

 

Il arriva au restaurant à 18h15, suivit le serveur après s'être présenté et donné le nom de la réservation, s'assit et attendit que Mary n'arrive.

Il commanda un verre de vin blanc, du Chardonnay pour se donner du courage pour la discussion à venir. Il était assis, droit comme un i et lu avec autant de nonchalance possible, pour se donner une contenance, le menu du restaurant.

 

Il jeta un œil à sa montre et reprit une petite gorgée de vin. Il continua sa lecture du menu.

Une présence se tenait au-dessus de lui, lui cachant la lumière dont il avait besoin pour lire.

John leva les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et au besoin demander à la personne de bien vouloir se déplacer.

Bouche bée, il fixa l'étranger du regard, qui lui rendit son regard. John pouvait sentir la tension autour d'eux.

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant une minute, l'étranger hurlant les excuses que John voulait entendre au moment où il l'avait reconnu.

L'inconnu avait les yeux encore humide de larmes récemment versées, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air sûr de lui. Il avait l'air de douter, John ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même pas à Baskerville.

 

Un sentiment d'incertitude prit possession de John. Pouvait-il seulement avoir confiance en ses propres yeux ? Est-ce que tout cela n'était qu'hallucination ?

Le doute qu'il ressentait, la peur pour sa stabilité mentale s'évapora en volant en éclats à l'instant où son ancien colocataire parla dans une voix profonde et brisée.

La voix de Sherlock était un mélange de regrets, de tristesse et de joie.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un autre mot, John se leva et lança le plus violent coup de poing qu'il n'avait jamais donné. John n'avait plus d'envie, son instinct avait prit le dessus et lui dit de faire mal.

Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les poings de John se serrer. Il ne bougea pas.

Le poing de John fendit la lèvre de Sherlock.

 

John restait silencieux. Ses yeux livraient toutes ses pensées, on pouvait y lire tout ce que Sherlock pouvait déduire de son apparance extérieure et bien plus. John avait, à n'en pas douter, porté un deuil profond suite au « suicide » de Sherlock. Il portait d'ailleurs toujours le deuil de Sherlock, si celui-ci tenait compte de l'extrême desespoir que les yeux de John exprimaient depuis son entrée.

La première fois qu'il avait vus John et Mary ensemble à Regents' Park, Sherlock avait sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur. Et se résigna à ne pas s'annoncer plus tôt à John. Il méritait bien d'être remplacé. Il méritait de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'être en compagnie de John. John m »ritait plus que quiconque d'être heureux.

Et lui, Sherlock, n'avait _aucun droit d'être jaloux_. Il éloigna ce sentiment de ses pensées. Ce sentiment devait être examiné afin d'être compris. Il Sherlock allait probablement devoir demander de l'aide à John.

 

Aux yeux de John il était mort. Il s'était assuré qu'il ne pouvait en douter, pour le tenir hors de danger.

Mais maintenant que chaque ramification du réseau criminel de Moriarty avait été brisée, Sherlock pouvait rentrer chez lui. Retourner vers John.

Il pensait pouvoir retrouver l'amitué qu'ils avaient avant qu'elle ne soit temporairement arrêtée. En tout cas, _Sherlock_ savait que cet arrêt était temporaire. John ne le savait pas. Sherlock n'avait aucune idée que Sherlock ne pouvait pas ni ne voulait reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés comme si de rien n'était.. Cela faisait partie de ces choses qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, et pour lesquelles il avait besoin de l'aide de John.

Alors il lui était revenu, portant le même costume raffiné que lorsqu'il été tombé, et une angoise insidieuse à l'idée que John le rejette s'insinuait en lui.

_Des sentiments. Que lui était-il arrivé?_

Sherlock remarqua les poigs de John se serrer alors que la réalité s'imposait à lui. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il fixa le regard de John, en sachant que cela déclencherait sa colère.

Mais John était était un homme respectueux, et Sherlock était sûr que John ne ferait rien de plus que lui lancer un coup de poing.

Il voulait, il avait  _ besoin  _ que John réagisse, qu'il le reconnaisse, fût-ce par la violence. Il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux, moins mal si John acceptait de le reconnapitre? Tout, plutôt que l'indifférence.

Il ne voulait pas que John l'ignore. Et il fut loin d'être déçu.

Sherlock avait reçu un grand nombre de coups, et bien pire. Il se terrait dans un coin de sa tête, où la douleur physique ne pouvait l'atteindre, et il choisissait de ne pas tenir compte de la douleur psychique qui s'ensuivait. Cette fois-ci, néanmoins, il choisit de rester conscient, attentif à tout ce que son corps et son coeur ressentait. Physiquement, ce fut le plus douloureux coup de poing qu'il avait reçu depuis...lontemps. John avait un entraînement militaire, après tout. Quand à la douleur psychique...c'était une véritable torture, bien pire que lorsqu'il avait observé silencieusement John se recueillir sur sa tombe et lui faire un dernier adieu.

Il avait beau vouloir ignorer ses sentiments, nier leur existence, lorsque ces sentiments concernaient John ils occupaient toutes ses pensées. Ils ne les comprenaient pas, la plupart du temps. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'il ne ressentait absolument rien.

Il fit de son mieux pour recevoir le coup de John aussi humblement que possible, mais il ne put empêcher son corps de reculer, ses plaquer ses mains sur ses lèvres douloureuses et en sang, ni de fermer fermement les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes.

Les épaules rentrées, la main toujours plaquée sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit les yeux et tenta d'estimer si John allait le frapper à nouveau. Les mâchoire serrées et les pupilles dilatées, pleines de colère et de douleur intense, John était toujours submergé par sa furie. Néanmoins, Sherlock voyait que John tâchait de garder le contrôle car il serrait et desserait les poings à intervalles réguliers.

Sherlock prit la décision de regarder fixement John dans les yeux et lui prit le coude pour le diriger vers sa chaise afin qu'ils puissent parler.

John se tendit immédiatement à son contact. Et le regarda d'un air inflexible. _ Etrange.  _

“Un problème?” demanda Sherlock, réellement confus face à l'air de John, qui exprimait tout  _ sauf  _ de la joie. Il entendit John avaler bruyamment sa valise et prendre une profonde inspiration par ses narines dilatées, montrant qu'il était au-delà de la rage et résolument fermé à toute discussion avec lui.

Il répondit néanmoins. Mais quand John rouvrit ses paupières, ses pupilles avait retrouvé leur diamètre habituel et ses yeux, contrairement à sa voix, étaient fermes.

“Je ne veux pas te parker. Sherlock.”

John avait essayé d'être froid. C'était d'ailleurs un essai presque réussi, si Sherlock ne prenait pas en compte l'intense douleur qu'il percevait dans ses mots.

 

Lorsque John sentit sa voix dérailler, il essaya d'ajouter un effet dramatique. Il s'était interrompu avant de dire “Sherlock”, mais Sherlock n'allait pas se laisser avoir par un essai si pathétique à la thépatralité.

Le visage de Sherlock était un véritable livre ouvert, il débordait d'émotions. Il était tellement différent du Sherlock qu'il avait connu pendant deux ans. Mais...ce Sherlock était mort.

John serra à nouveau la mâchoire quand il sentit la main de Sherlock quitter son coude. Il était soulagé et à la fois terrifié comme s'il risquait de mourir. Encore.

Sherlock n'avait lâché son coude que pour prendre un mouchoir et essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Il avait dû arrêter le saignement avant que John n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il avait toujours était adroit et d'une discrétion irréelle. John avait lourdement laissé entendre qu'il était opposé au moindre contact physique, et pourtant il avait besoin de sentir Sherlock proche de lui.

De grands yeux gris se plongèrent dans les siens, et de sa voix grave, Sherlock susurra : “Ca ne manque pas, John? L'excitement de la chasse, le sang qui court dans tes veines...Just toi et moi contre le reste du monde...” continua-t-il après une courte pause.

 

En entendant cela, John perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur sa rage. Sherlock, il le savait, essayait de réparer ses erreurs, d'une manière bien inadéquate. Mais John ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il ne pouvait plus supporter Sherlock. Il ne le pouvait plus.

John lui mit un violent coup de tête. Le sang coula à flot de son nez, John aurait parié son prochain salaire que malgré toute l'attention de Sherlock, il n'avait pas deviné ce que John allait faire. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis sous l'effet de la surprise, et il les vit humides.

“Sors. Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Jamais. Te Voir.” dit John avec sévérité, en insistant sur chaque mot. Après un dernier regard rapide en direction de John, Sherlock partit la queue entre les jambes. Il ne prit pas la peine de reprendre son manteau.

 

John se sentit vidé à la suite de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il retourna s'asseoir et, encore sous le choc, prit son verre et le vida d'un trait.

Il avait oublié que c'était un verre de vin et qu'il était supposé le _savourer_ mais il était tellement déconnecté qu'il n'y fit même pas attention.

_Merde. C'était pas assez fort. Carrément pas._ Il appela un serveur et commanda un whisky sec. Son verre arriva dans l'instant.

A n'en pas douter son altertacation avec Sherlock avait attiré l'attention des employés. Et malgré sa politique à punir sévèrement tout comportement irrespectueux et/ou violent, ils choisirent de ne pas l'appliquer cette fois-ci. Ils ne voulaient probablement enrager John davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. John remarqua qu'il s'en fichait.

Aussitôt que son verre de whysky toucha sa table, John remercia vaguement le serveur, se saisit du verre et le vida, à nouveau, d'un trait. Il ferma les yeux et prêta attention à la sensation du brûlure qu'il ressentait au fond de la gorge et tourna la tête sur le côté, le dégoût évident.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et Mary s'assit face à lui, sourire aux lèvres, sans lui laisser le temps de penser. Elle n'avait, Dieu merci, pas assisté à la scène, et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Pour le moment.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser John et vit qu'il portait encore les trait d'une détresse intense, le regarda dans les yeux et lui prit la main, son sourire évaporé et remplacé par l'inquiétude, elle

demanda s'il s'était passé quelque chose.

“John?”

John ferma les yeux.

“Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?”

John se tendit, tâcha de trouver la force de le dire.

“Il est revenu”, murmura-t-il.

 

Alors qu'ils étaient sensé passer une soirée romantique et discuter d'emménagement, John et Mary discutèrent de John et de ses sentiments face au retour de Sherlock.

Malgré tout le doin qu'il prenait à le cacher, Mary voyait très bien que John était toujours secoué par l'apparition de Sherlock. Qui ne le serait pas ?

John était réticent à ouvrir la bouche. Aussi Mary dut-elle lutter pour entendre autre chose que « il est revenu ». Il était clair qu'il parlait de Sherlock. Elle regardait John et ne voyait que la douleur que Sherlock lui avait infligée. Si elle prêtait une attention particulière aux modulations de sa voix, elle pouvait discerner … du soulagement ?

Mary ne connaissait qu'une personne qui puisse à la fois blesser John et le rendre heureux.

Elle ferma les yeux et tâcha de garder son calme. Elle doutait que John veuille redevenir ami avec Sherlock, mais il l'avait décrit d'une telle façon...Il parlait de sa relation avec Sherlock comme s'ils étaient en couple, sans jamais employer ce terme. Un couple qui n'avait jamais de rapports sexuels, mais un couple néanmoins. Et la façon dont il lui avait décrit Sherlock...elle ne pouvait qu'en conclure qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Mary voulait protéger John de toute peine. Cela lui était plus important même que d'avoir John pour elle seule, alors qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle savait qu'en l'espace de cinq minutes Sherlock avait détruit ce que John s'était acharné à réparer en lui ces dernières années. Elle lui assura qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, et qu'elle comprendrait qu'il ait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela.

 

John la regarda, blessé et abasourdi.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et déclara qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision d'emménager avec Mary.

“Evidemment, je serai sûrement difficile à vivre dans les premiers temps. Le temps que je m'habitue à un nouvel endroit et à vivre avec quelqu'un. Mais ça va marcher. Je te le promets.

Mary se retint de dire que John serait difficile à vivre pour une raison absolument différente. Elle savait qu'il ressasserait encore et encore le fait que Sherlock Holmes soit en _vie._ Et an colère parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela.

Elle comprenait ce que John ressentait.. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il ait conscience qu'elle serait là pour lui, un soutien dans toutes les épreuves.

“Bon. Je suppose qu'on devrait regarder où s'installer alors?

-Tant qu'à faire, oui.” répondit John, un sourire forcé plaqué sur le visage.

 

La suite de leur dîner fut joyeuse et la tristesse dans laquelle il avait commencé n'y fit pas ombre. Ils se réjouissaient à l'idée de ce que leur offrait l'avenir en tant que couple installé.

Mais Mary n'était plus naïve au point de se laisser avoir. Néamoins, elle ne dit rien à John. Il avait peut-être besoin d'adopter la technique de l'autruche pendant quelques jours avant d'aller mieux et de pouvoir affronter ce développement imprévu.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant main dans la main, inconscients qu'une silhouette grande et mince les observait intensément.

 

 

 

_Cette rencontre aurait pu mieux se passer.._ .se dit Sherlock, regardant toujours le couple. Il se repasassait la scène indéfiniment. Qu''est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi John était-il furieux ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré si fermement opposé à le revoir ?

Il avait fait de son mieux pour revenir en douceur vers John, et il pensait qu'il serait heureux de le revoir.  _Il n'a quand même pas cru_ _ tout ce temps _ _ que c'était réel … ? _

Sherlock continua de penser, perdu dans les profondeurs de son Palais de la Mémoire, passant en revue chacun des sentiments que John lui avait si patiemment expliqué, pour vérifier que  _ quelque chose  _ puisse expliquer l'attitude de John.

Alors qu'il se tenait là, immobile, depuis Dieu sait quand, un froid glacial transperçait les vêtements de Sherlock.

Une voiture noire laquée s'arrêta à sa hauteur, mais il ne la vit pas. Il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point il avait froid.

Mycroft dut sortir lui-même du véhicule et parler à son frère, pratiquement à son oreille.

« Je te prie de bien vouloir venit à l'intérieur, mon cher frère ? Mère serait terriblement contrarié s'il te prenait d'attraper la mort... ». Sherlock ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais finit par se plier à la demande de son frère.

Quand ils furent installés dans la voiture, Mycroft à l'avant et Sherlock à l'arrière, le chauffeur monta le chauffage. Mycroft se retourna et scruta son frère avec attention.

« Je suppose que ce cher John n'a pas été particulièrement heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle de ton retour, dit-il en prenant note de la lèvre fendue de Sherlock. On dirait qu'il n'a pas non apprécié que tu lui aies menti concernant ta soit-disant mort.

A ce moment, Sherlock se sentit redevenir enfant. Observant son frère, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus jugé bon de faire depuis plus de vingt ans : il lui demanda conseil.

-Pourquoi, Mycrift ? Pourquoi est-il fâché ?

Mycroft regarda la fenêtre avec attention, et observa la neige qui tombait, offrant ainsi à son esprit un peu de calme, dont il allait avoir besoin pour faire face à la détresse de son frère.

 

Mycroft ferma les yeux, le front appuyé contre la fenêtre froide. Sherlock s'autorisa à redevenir enfant, et à considérer ce que disait et faisait son frère comme parole d'Evangile. Son comportement était également redevenu celui d'un enfant. Les mains agrippant les avant-bras de Mycroft, le cœur battant et les yeux humides il attendait fébrilement une réponse et des conseils avisés de son frère.

Celui qui en toute occasion était réservé s'était laissé porter par l'émotion en voyant son frère. Celui qui rappelait à Sherlock à quel point les sentiments étaient une faiblesse avait tant de sentiments...

Mycroft tourna la tête vers son frère au désespoir. Contrarié par l'état émotionnel de son frère, et malgré des années à restreindre ses émotions au maximum, ils saisit les mains de Sherlock et les serra fort.

 

« Oh, Sherlock...John...John a seulment besoin de temps pour s'habituer à ton retour, dit-il en regardant Sherlock dans les yeux et en veillant à ne traduire que du réconfort.

Malgré tout, Sherlock ne le croyait pas. En d'autres circonstances, Sherlock aurait rit, se serait probablement moqué, même.

« Je sais que tu en as horreur, Sherlock. Mais il faut que tu dormes pour que tu trouves toi-même une solution à ton problème. Et j'ai toute confiance en toi, tu trouveras une solution d'ici peu, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, avant que sn frère, en proie à une constante dépréciation puisse répondre.

Mycroft sourit. Il souriait si rarement, il savait qu'il allait avoir mal dans les quelques heures à suivre. Il espérait qu'en montrant à son frère qu'il était capable de faire ce petit sacrifice, Sherlock serait plus encin à le croire, et à croire, lui aussi, que tout irait pour le mieux.

« Nous voilà arrivés, mon cher frère. Je me suis permis de faire transférer tes affaires chez moi. J'ose espérer ne pas causer trop de problème. » dit-il avec son flegme habituel, comme s'il se moquait de son opinion.

Remarquant le changement dans le langage corporel de son frère, Sherlock comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait eu suffisamment d'émotions et qu'ils se devaient de retrouver leur calme olympien.

Sherlock lâcha Mycroft, remit ses cheveux en ordre, cligna des yeux deux fois pour se débarasser des quelques larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé et se redressa. Il était aussi calme que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un qui voit sans observer dirait que Sherlock n'avait pas d'émotion.

 


	6. L'espoir illumine le fond du tunnel

**L'espoir illumine le fond du tunnel**

 

L'esprit de Sherlock était comme figé, son être tout entier était comme prisonner d'une atmosphère étouffante. Tout était d'un tel ennui, sans goût, sans même de l'amertume. Vide.

Il s'ennuyait à mourir, et ne pouvait rien faire pour pallier cette situation, et son cerveau décrépit ne parvenait pas à trouver de brillante solution au problème qu'était John Watson.

Il avait essayé de revenir vers lui, de révéler qu'il n'était pas mort, que son suicide n'avait été qu'une comédie. Il n'avait eu le temps de lui expliquer ni _comment_ ni _pourquoi_ _._ John était un être humain, et de ce fait ressentait des sentiments, et il en était _fier._ Sherlock s'attendait à devoir lui fournir des explications. Mais John...John avait rendu son opinion claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Même s'il se refusait de l'avouer, et malgré tout le dégoût que cela lui inspirait,  _ Mycroft  _ l'avait prévenu que son retour ne se passerait peut-être pas sous les meilleures auspices et qu'il devait s'y attendre. Sherlock ne l'avouerait  _ jamais  _ à Mycroft. Son grand-frère était déjà bien trop imbu de lui-même. 

Quand il avait prévenu Sherlock, celui-ci avait immédiatement rejeté cette information. Il n'avait aucune envie que Mycroft explique son raisonnement. Evidemment, il était tout à fait possible qu'il ne fasse pas. Il se sentait tellement  _ fier  _ de connaître et de comprendre quelque chose dont son robot de frère n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Sherlock savait qu'il allait devoir demander conseil. A Molly, par exemple. Mais il choisit de rester cloîtré dans sa chambre, les rideaux tirés sur une atmosphère sombre et maussade, égale à son humeur.

Les domestiques au service de Mycroft avaient soigneusement été sélectionnés pour leur discretion. Mycroft estima cependant nécessaire de leur ordonner de garder le silence et de ne faire aucun bruit, ne serait-ce que murmurer, lorsqu'ils se rendaient dans l'aile est de son manoir. Evidemment, il savait qu'il ne pouvait supporter leur interférence. Sherlock devait lutter pour tolérer le bruit de leurs allées et venues, il savait qu'il n'aurait pu supporter leurs discussions, fussent-elles à voix basse. Il remercia intérieurement Mycroft de ne pas avoir à subir davantage de distraction.

 

Naturellement, Sherlock s'était plongé dans des affaires pour les résoudre. Mais même avec l'aide précieuse de Molly, il ne progressait pas, ou presque. Aussi abandonna-t-il bien vite.et se cacha loin des autres. Son cerveau  _ refusait  _ de fonctionner. Il n'avait pas d'explication. Il n'avait pas anticipé que John le rejette, mais  _ cela  _ ne pouvait pas être une explication en elle-même...

Après tout, il avait plutôt bien vécu avant de rencontrer John. Si l'on ne tient pas compte de la longue période durant laquelle il s'adonnait aux drogues, évidemment.

Et même  _ ça  _ était avant qu'il ne prête ses services à Scotland Yard et Lestrade.

_ Pourquoi  _ était-il dans cet état... ?

Sherlock n'aimait pas ne pas savoir quelque chose. Alors il bouda. Et bouda encore. Et continua à bouder, pendant deux bonnes semaines.

Jusqu'à ce que  _ Mary Morstan  _ vienne chez Mycroft. Elle devait lui avoir donné une  excellente raison pour qu'il l'autorise à entrer chez lui, et à voir Sherlock.

 

Sherlock avait lancé une recherche Internet sur Mary Morstan. Il voulait s'assurer que John...enfin, il voulait savoir qui était Mary Morstan. A la lecture des résultats, Sherlock dut se rendre à l'évidence : John n'aurait pas pu trouver petite amie plus banale. Pour changer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre dans le sanctuaire de Sherlock, bien sûr.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper, elle entra simplement, et s'installa après avoir enlevé son manteau rouge. Puis elle attendit. John lui avait certainement dit que Sherlock pouvait ignorer quelqu'un tant qu'il ne la trouvait pas suffisamment intéressante. Et qu'il ne se contentait pas de  _ pouvoir  _ ignorer quelqu'un, il le faisait sans scrupules.

Ainsi il apparaissait qu'elle savait quelques choses à son sujet. Intéressant. Mais pas si intéressant. En un clin d'oeil, il sut une grande partie de sa vie.

Elle était infirmière. Son dos légèrement voûté, ses épaules courbées de constamment porter les patients, ses yeux cernés de gardes de nuit trop nombreuses...c'était l'évidence même. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au travail.

Elle tricotait régulièrement. Les callosités sur son pouce et son index étaient une indication certaine, mais l'écharpe qu'elle portait le confirmait. L'écharpe en question était à n'en pas douter faite à la main et avait été terminée un peu plus tôt dans la journée à en juger par le peu d'usage qu'elle avait eu. C'était improbable qu'un ami la lui ait offerte sans même prendre le temps de corriger les petits défauts de ce travail. C'était donc _elle_ qui l'avait tricotée.

Et cette activité en disait long sur sa personnalité. C'était quelqu'un d'une grande patience, qualité que John avait également. En _infinie_ quantités.

Sherlock voulait voir à quel point elle pouvait être patiente. Il l'ignora superbement.,

 

Mary observa soignesement Sherlock pendant plusieurs minutes. Il colophanait consciencieusement la mèche de son archet, plaça délicatement son violon sous son menton et laissa libre court à son imagination.

Pour l'échauffer, il joua la Sonate Numero 1 de Jean Sebastien Bach, puis un morceau de Vivaldi. Il s'attendait à ce que ses doigts continuent sur leur lancée, portés par l'inspiration que lui auraient apporté ces deux morceaux. Rien ne lui vint. Il leva vers les yeux vers Mary. Elle  _ tricotait.  _ Et ne semblait pas s'intéresser le moins du monde à ce qu'il faisait.

Plusieurs secondes d'un long silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers Sherlock. Elle les regardait tour à tour, son violon et lui. Elle ne dit pas un seul mot. Elle eut simplement l'air surprise qu'il se soit arrêté de jouer.

C'est alors qu'elle fit une chose tout à fait extraordinaire. Elle  _ haussa les épaules.  _ Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un misérable contretemps. Il en fut particulièrement exaspéré. D'autant qu'elle retourna à son  _ travail, comme si de rien n'était.. _

Il soupira, frustré. Il tâcha de ne pas laisser apparaître sa frustration : il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente en position dominante.

Il posa son violon et décida de reporter son attention sur la dernière expérience qu'il faisait. Bien sûr, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'aucun notable changement ne soit apparu.  _ Mieux vaut avoir l'air occupé que prêt à craquer  _ pensa l'homme qui se plaisait à dire qu'il n'avait que faire de l'opinion des autres.

Il se demanda si des vers énerveraient Mary. Il utilisait des vers dans sa dernière expérience.

Elle l'entendit cogner deux boîtes de Pétri l'une contre l'autre. Il  _ vit  _ qu'elle avait entendu. Mais elle ne leva même pas la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il ressentit un nouvel élan d'exaspération envers elle. Il se retint de mettre en évidence ses sentiments concernant son manque de réaction. Il tâcha de rester aussi détaché que possible.

Il s'affaira sur son expérience. Prit des mesures. Préleva des échantillons pour ensuite les étudier au microscope. L'évolution était très,  _ très  _ ténue, mais il  _ devait  _ rester occupé pour oublier que Mary était présente et n'éprouvait aucun intérêt à ce qu'il faisait.

Il alla dans son Palais de la Mémoire. Il déposa soigneusement les notes qu'il avait prises et les rangea dans une boîte qu'il nomma pertinemment « expérience en cours ». Puis il se promena.

 

Quand il revint à la réalité, la pièce était toujours aussi maussade, il n'y avait ni son ni mouvement, pas même le  _ clic-clic  _ des aiguilles à tricoter.

_ Elle s'est endormie. Et alors ?  _ Mais pourquoi la pièce était-elle aussi silencieuse qu'avant l'arrivée de Mary ? Il regarda en direction de la chaise que Mary s'était appropriée. Elle était vide. L'odeur de son parfum qui s'atténuait était la seule preuve de son passage.

Sherlock eut envie d'analyser sa visite.. Bien vite il se ravisa. Elle n'avait été due qu'à la curiosité de Mary.

 

Le lendemain, Sherlock était occupé à ne rien faire.

Les gonds de la porte grincèrent et Mary entra, ôta son manteau et s'assit dans la même chaise que la veille. Elle le salua à peine, ne lui offrant qu'un bref hochement de tête.

_ Ca,  _ c'était intéressant. C'était plus que de la curiosité. 

Comme la veille, elle n'avait pas l'air contrariée à l'idée d'être silencieuse. Comme la veille, elle l'ignora.

_Guerre des nerfs, donc._

Sherlock reporta son attention sur ce qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompu : ne rien faire.

 

Le même scénario se répéta les cinq jours suivants. Le sixième jour, Mary ne vint pas. Sherlock trouva cela curieux, mais ne s'y attarda pas.

Le septième jour,Mary ne vint pas non plus. Sherlock trouva cela particulièrement curieux, et même un peu dérangeant. Il se sentait affecté de son absence. Il s'était habitué à sa présence. Il tourna et retourna la sitution et son changement dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte, malgré ses protestations.

Le huitième jour, Mary n'était  _ toujours  _ pas là. Sherlock émit brièvement l'idée d'aller demander à  _ Mycroft  _ ce qu'il se passait, mais il se ravisa avant que l'idée n'ait le temps de vraiment se développer.

Le neuvième jour, Sherlock leva les yeux de son microscope et sentit une présence au-dessus de lui. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, la ferma à nouveau.

« John. » Ce fut tout ce que Sherlock dit avant que l'homme ne vienne à lui et l'enferme dans une puissante étreinte, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

« Ne.. Fais. Plus.  Jamais . Ca. » dit John après une longue minute à serrer Sherlock dans ses bras. Sherlock, qui était trop pris de court pour former des pensées cohérentes, et encore moins les exprimer.

Après une éteernité, John desserra son étreinte et regarda Sherlock. Ce regard disait _Allez. Vide ton sac._

Sherlock l'observa attentivement et, dans une sincère curiosité, lui demanda :

« Quoi ?

-Oh, pourquoi tu es parti. Pourquoi tu es parti. Ce genre de choses, répondit John de la façon la plus nonchalante possible pour essayer de dissiper la tension croissante.

Sherlock était stupéfait.

- _Pourquoi_? Mais tu sais pourqu- ah. _Pourquoi_ ...Eh bien c'est simple. 

-Je t'écoute. Très attentivement. Le ton de John ne laissait aucun doute à Sherlock que si son explication ne le satisfaisait pas, ...

John avait ce talent spécial qui lui permettait de dire beaucoup plus avec une inflexion de voix particulière ou même un simple regard.

 

-John, avant que je t'explique...est-ce que tu peux me promettre que tu ne m'interompera pas avant que j'aie fini … ?

John lui lança un regard noir, mais acquiesca néanmoins.

-Merci. Donc. Comme tu le sais et t'en souviens probablement, on affrontait Jim Moriarty-

-Ouais, ça me rappelle quelque chose...

-qui dirigeait une organisation criminelle de grande envergure. Tu te souviens peut-être que Moriarty avait promis de me détruire parce que j'étais dans son chemin.

John grogna. Evidemment qu'il s'en souvenait.

-Un des SDF qui sont à mon service t'a appelé, se faisant passer pour les secours et t'informer qu'on avait tiré sur Mrs Hudson quand je fus persuadé d'avoir tout sous contrôle. J'ai invité Moriarty à me retrouver sur le toît de Bart's dès que tu es parti.

Sherlock entendait presque John lui dire  _ Ouais. Merci de l'info. J'aurai jamais deviné ça tout seul.  _ Sherlock lança à John un regard pour lui rappeler qu'il lui avait promis de ne pas l'interrompre avant qu'il ne soit arrivé à la fin de son récit.

-Il me dit que je ne pourrais pas mener à bien ce que j'avais prévu, quoique ce fût., que j'échouerais. Il m'expliqua qu'un de ses snipers était en position pour t'abattre. Un autre était prêt à abattre Lestrade, et un autre Mrs Hudson. Ils tireraient, sauf s'ils me voyaient sauter. Je  devais sauter. Alors...j'ai sauté.

 

La couleur avait quitté les joues de John. Il était horrifié. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence ou de la cruauté qui avait provoqué l'abandon de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas non plus, et Dieu sait si John y avait pensé, l'absence de but que provoquerait l'incarcération imminente de Moriarty et l'ennui profond qu'elle susciterait.

Bien au contraire. Il avait été  _ contraint  _ de sauter. Sherlock venait de lui montrer à quel point il était loin d'être insensible. Et sa première réaction en le voyant revenir vers lui, fut de lui intimer l'ordre de ne plus le contacter. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Sherlock s'était confiné dans une telle atomsphère...

John l'avait rejeté parce qu'il lui en voulait de lui avoir infligé une telle douleur. Pas une fois il ne s'était demandé comment Sherlock avait pu vivre ces deux ans, seul à lutter contre les associés de Moriarty, dans l'intérêt de John. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il doutait que Sherlock ait vécu une partie de plaisir. Il se dégoûtait d'avoir pu être aussi cruel.

 

-Attends une seconde. Une fois que tu avais sauté, on était hors de danger. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt ? Pourquoi me laisser porter ton deuil...demanda-t-il la voix brisée.

-John, je...je voulais tellement te contacter...

-Je sens comme un  _ mais.  _ Un  _ mais  _ très stupide, murmura John.

-Mais si  tu me croyais mort, alors les hommes de Moriarty le croiraient aussi. Je ne pouvais pas perdre cet avantage...

-Tu aurais pu me le dire...J'aurais fait semblant...plaida John dans un murmure.

-Je ne savais pas si tu on te surveillait, John. Je...

Après un soupir, Sherlock ajouta, la voix lourde de regrets :

-Je ne pouvais pas risquer cela. Je ne pouvais pas risquer ta vie. »

 

Un long silence gêné s'installa. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment le briser. Ni  _ s'il  _ le fallait, d'ailleurs. Le silence s'étira.

« Merci.

Sherlock questionna John du regard.

-Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. J'avais besoin d'entendre la vérité.

-Tu me l'as demandée.

Un autre silence menaça de s'installer.

-Donc. Je présume que  tu n'as pas de question à poser...

-Si j'en avais, je te les poserais. Ta présomption est exacte.

-Pas même sur... ?

-Non. Tu as énormément souffert de mon soit-disant décès, tu t'ai demandé comment continuer à vivre. Je le vois dans les 10 kilos que tu as perdus et tes yeux atrocement cernés. Toi et Mary n'êtes ensemble que depuis quelques mois, moins de six. Ca, je le vois dans ta façon de t'apprêter. Personne ne ferait tant d'effort après la période des six premiers mois.

Sherlock marqua une courte pause et se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait donner sa dernière déduction. Autant le faire, cela rappelerait à John qui était Sherlock : quelqu'un d'indifférent, sans égards pour les autres, qu'il avait supporté pendant deux ans.

-Et la façon que tu as de t'agiter, de te lécher les lèvres toutes les trois secondes et de caresser ton index, malgré l'absence flagrante d'une quelconque alliance, tu te demandes si ce serait tromper Mary que de m'embrasser.

Sherlock regarda John dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de trouver une seule faille dans ses déductions.

 

John rit.

-Nom de Dieu, ça m'a manqué.  _ Tu  _ m'as manqué, dit John après une courte pause.

-En ce qui concerne ce que je viens de dire, Mary ne s'offusquerait pas de ça. Elle ne considérerait pas que tu l'aies trompée. En ce qui me concerne...

-Oui ? Demanda John, soudainement au bord de la panique.

-Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise. Mortifié, le visage de John se décomposait. Sherlock s'empressa d'ajouter : mais je ne sarais pas contre. Dans ton intérêt. »

Le soulagement détendit John immédiatement.

Ils échangèrent un large sourire et rirent tous deux. Un silence gêné s'installa alors que John caressait la joue de Sherlock, évaluant ses joues anguleuses, et la finesse de son visage. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sherlock et joua avec ses boucles.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura John.

Sherlock prit la main de John et emmêla leurs doigts.Il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix suave de baryton.

Il sentit un frisson parcourir John, mais n'anticipa pas que John sréduirait la distance qui les séparait en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Un baiser sonore brisa la silence relatif qui les entourait. John laissa ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock, leur permettant de respirer l'odeur de l'autre. John pensa abuser de sa chance, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Sherlock.

Il ne savait pas que c'était un point stratégique qui, stimulé convenablement, amener le corps de Sherlock à manifester une réaction particulière. Que John sentit immédiatement.

 

Le baiser que John avait initié dans les plus chastes circonstances n'était plus si chaste. Sherlock saisit John et se frotta contre lui. Ses mains exploraient les fesses de John pendant qu'il lui dévoraient la bouche.

John était extrêment excité par ce que faisait Sherlock, mais il eut vite besoin d'air. Il mit un terme à leur baiser. C'était pour une raison légitime, après tout. Enfin, du point de vue de Sherlock,  _ respirer  _ était ennuyeux. Cela refroidit Sherlock. Il regarda John, inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose d'inapproprié. John ne demanda pendant un bref instant pourquoi Sherlock avait l'air si...

Il essaya de ne pas rire. Et échoua misérablement..

-Je devais respirer, expliqua-t-il.

Sherlock, comme John s'y attendait, réagit immédiatement.

-Respirer. Respirer est d'un  _ ennuyeux,  _ dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

John essaya de ne pas rire. Et échoua à nouveau.

-Viens ici, dit-il, réduisant à nouveau la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps.

Etonnament, Sherlock avait abandonné son air distant et terre à terre. John l'embrassait à nouveau, et il aurait été un parfait imbécile s'il avait ouvert la bouche pour autre chose que répondre au baiser de John.

Sherlock avait conscience que ce baiser n'était que l'expression du soulagement, du bonheur de s'être retrouvés et qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre. Cela lui suffisait, mais il fit le serment de le savourer. Sherlock sentait les lèvres gercées de John sur les siennes, l'odeur du thé qui l'entourait et qui était synonyme du refuge de leur vie ensemble. Même s'il n'habitaient plus ensemble au 221B, John était toujours là pour Sherlock.

Sherlock passa ses mains dans les cheveux de John. Leur douceur indiquait qu'il les avait lavé un peu plus tôt ce jour-là. Il en allait de même pour la douceur de ses joues, fraîchement rasées.

 

Pendant que John l'embrassait, Sherlock sentait son allégresse. Il mordillait la lèvre inférieure de John et lui caressait le dos.

John réagit de manière identique à celle de Sherlock un peu plus tôt. Malgré des années de pratique, pendant lesquelles il avait appris à contrôler ses réactions, quelque chose rendait la situation grisante, et il ne pouvait prétendre s'en préoccuper.

Tout, du retour de Sherlock à sa relation avec Mary, en passant par la « peur » de se faire surprendre par un domestique de Mycroft ou, pire,  _ Mycroft lui-même,  _ donnait à ce baiser la nécessité d'être immédiatement satisfait.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu soies là, Sherlock.

-Je suis heureux que tu ne me rejettes pas, après tout ce que je t'ai fait, John.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer l'intensité de leur besoin l'un de l'autre ; un millier de  _ Tu m'as manqué  _ ne pouvait en exprimer ne serait-ce que le quart. Alors ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Ni John, ni Sherlock ne voulait arrêter. Ils avaient aussi peur l'un que l'autre que leur partenaire disparaisse, que tout cela ne soit qu'hallucination.

Ils finirent par arrêter. Plus par commodité qu'autre chose. Même si respirer était ennuyeux, respirer était  nécessaire .

Sherlock ne ressentait pas d'attrait pour les relations sexuelles, comme il l'avait dit si modérément. Et John...eh bien, John n'était pas gay.

Après avoir cessé de s'embrasser, John dit fermement à Sherlock qu'il avait besoin de sortir et de respirer de l'air frais. Aussi frais qu'il puisse en trouver à Londres.

-Ordre de ton médecin, ajouta-t-il avec une inflexion qui laissait entendre que  _ seul un imbécile discute les ordres de son médecin. _

-D'accord, concéda Sherlock après un silence éloquent. Mais dis-moi, avant tout ; qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire avec Mary qui venait me rendre visite ?

 

John sourit.

-Elle pensait que tu aurais voulu savoir quel genre de personne elle est. Et je crois qu'elle voulait voir d'elle-même qui tu étais. J'avais beau t'avoir décris sous toutes les coutures, elle voulait quand même te rencontrer.

-Donc elle est venue, pour constater à quel point j'étais une  _ épave  _ après mon apparition au restaurant.

-En gros, oui. John devint silencieux et regarda ses chaussures, honteux.

-Eh bien, ça a marché, non ? Dit Sherlock qui avait remarqué John prêt à faire preuve de remords. Il regarda Sherlock et s'illumina.

-En plus, ce n'est pas comme si ta réaction n'était pas méritée.

De ses longs doigts blancs il frôla le poignet de John.

-Viens. Si je me souviens bien, mon médecin m'a prescrit de sortir  _ prendre l'air. » _

Ainsi ils sortirent prendre une tasse de thé avant de rendre visite à Mrs Hudson.

 

Mycroft, évidemment, n'approuvait pas leur attitude insouciante, mais ne fit pas étalage de son mécontentement. Il était Anglais, après tout, et particulièrement pincé. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais il était secrètement content de voir son frère cadet de nouveau heureux.

Il se sentait fier car il avait contribué à maintenir possible leur réunion. Il ne s'était pas passé une journée sans que John ne soit observé, en toute discrétion, pour s'assurer de sa survie. Il était même allé jusqu'à pénétrer dans l'appartement du 221B à Baker Street pendant l'absence de John afin de subtiliser son arme un jour où celui-ci avait l'air particulièrement triste. Heureusement, John avait écarté cet événement de son esprit, et ne s'était donc pas penché sur la question. Sa rencontre avec Mary l'avait très certainement aidé à occulter ce détail.

Il profiterait de l'absence de John et de Sherlock, occupés à célébrer leurs retrouvailles, pour faire enlever la  _ plupart  _ des éléments de vidéosurveillance dont il avait équippé l'appartement. 

Et ferait transporter les affaires de Sherlock où elles devaient être : à Baker Street.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
